Demons old and new
by Ballislife12
Summary: Life is hard. Older people always complain, say that teenagers are doing nothing but whining, how can life be hard when at such a young age. They don't understand what a regular teenager goes through. They definingly do not understand how hard it is to be a teenager mutant. The lower part of the totem pole, a minority in which no one wants to take part...ROMY JONDA OC/OC and more
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

Life is hard. Older people always complain, say that teenagers are doing nothing but whining, how can life be hard when at such a young age. They don't understand what a regular teenager goes through. They definingly do not understand how hard it is to be a teenager mutant. The lower part of the totem pole, a minority in which no one wants to take part. Touch a mutie and you'll become a muttie. Life. To make life a bit harder, is being on the same team yah used to fight against. The trust is low enough as it is, and when demon's old and new appear, makes that trust a thin white line that no one is willing to overlook. Life.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-Men characters expect the ones you have never seen in the show and comics.

 **Cast of Demons: Old and New**

 **Seniors:**

Alex Summers: _Jay Alverez_ **(17)**

Ariel Jordan: _OC_ **(18)**

 **Duncan Matthews:** _Chad Overstreet_ **(18)**

Elizabeth Braddock _: OC_ **(18)**

John Allerdyce: _Max Irons_ **(17)**

Kurt Wagner: _Bills Skarsgard_ **(18)**

Michael Carter: _Grayson Auld_ **(18)**

Remy LeBeau: _Ben Barnes_ **(18)**

Riptide: _Ricardo Boldin_ **(19)**

Wanda Maximoff: _OC_ **(17)**

 **JUNIORS:**

Alison Blair: _Taylor Momsen_ **(17)**

Amanda Sefton: _Zendaya_ **(16)**

Laura 'Lex' Howlett **:** _OC_ **(16)**

Longshot **:** _Alexander Ludwig_ **(17)**

Lyla Adler-Creed: _OC_ **(16)**

Kitty Pryde **:** _Hailee Seinfield_ **(16)**

Rogue: _Elizabeth Gillies_ **(17)**

Taryn: _OC_ **(17)**

 **Sophomores**

Amara Aqilla: Nicola Peltz (1 **6)**

 **Bobby Drake:** _Cody Christian_ **(15)**

 **Lorna Dane:** _Sabrina Carpenter_ **(16)**

 **Malakai Winters:** _OC_ **(16)**

 **Melissa Matthews:** _Jordyn Jones_ **(15)**

 **Ray Crisp:** _Lucky Blue Smith_ **(16)**

Skylar McCade _OC_ **(15)**

 **FRESHMEN:**

Ashley Lynn _: OC_ ** _(_** **15)**

Izabella Aquilla _:Meredith Mikelson_ **(14)**

Jamie Madrox _;_ ** _Finn Wolfhard_** (15)

Jubilee _:_ ** _Lana Condor_** **(15)**

Rahne Sincalir: _Rowen Blanchard_ **(14)**

Sunspot: _Jake T. Austin_ **(15)**

 **TEACHERS/EXTRAS:**

 **Xavier: Mark Strong**

 **Logan: Tom Hardy**

 **Storm: Deborah Ayorinda**

 **Hank: James Wolk**

 **Scott Summers: Ian Harding**

 **Jean Grey: Holland Roden**

 **Mystique: Lena Headey**

 **Black King: Rafael Lazzini**

 **Dr. Snow: Christopher Korey**

 _ **Roommates Girls**_

Rogue/Wanda/Lex

Lyla/Izabella

Betsy/Ariel

Alison/Kitty

Jubilee/Rahne

Lorna/Amara

 **ROOMMATES GUYS:**

Alex/Bobby

Longshot/Riptide

Kurt/Roberto

Ray/Michael

Samuel/Jamie

Remy/John


	2. Remember me

Here we are starting a new leaf. A new story, with the same plot as Young Love, my old story, but with a different and clearer perspective on everything. I pray you all like this story. This trilogy is my baby, but I would like your outtake on it, what you like what you don't like.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters you recognize, and Malakai Winters is not my character, she is actually my girlfriend

SOME X-MEN EVOLUTION/SOME X-MEN comics, it's like a combination of both, references from both.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX** _ **Chapter 1: Remember Me?**_ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small, faint, yet equally cute, cackle ran throughout the dark room. The only form of light was that of the bright full moon, shining through the window, accenting the white, milky, naked body slithered on the large king sized bed. Her long auburn brown hair was up in a ponytail as her unique white streak covered her deep emerald green eyes.

Lying next to her was a man with a rather lean, yet muscular build. His skin tone was slightly darker than the naked girl next to him. His dusty brown hair ran over his ruby quartz sunglasses. A large pearly white smile laid on his lips while he faintly ran his hands down the younger girl's back.

How did they ended up like this, in each other's bed, having sex nearly every night? It really all started last year. It started with smiles, then talking, some flirtatious actions, then full out flirting. The flirting turned to exploring certain areas of the body, and after the girl, with the wavy, auburn hair, gained control over her powers, causing them to end up in each other's bed.

"Scott stop, yah're tickilin' me," Her southern drawl made Scott shudder, loving her accent.

"Fine, fine," He said, laying on his back and making Rogue crawl over to him, laying her head on his chest. Her index finger drew absently on his chest as the smile she had began to disappear.

"They come back tomorrow."

Sighing, Scott extracted himself from her naked form, moving to the balcony. His hidden eyes looked out on the estate. The room fell into a pregnant silence as Rogue spoke up again, "She'll be back again." Emphasis on the she.

"I know," He said, not turning to look at Rogue. Not out of shame, but out of confusion. The relationship Rogue and Scott had was forbidden and not because Rogue used to be the enemy. Although that is a factor, now it was because Scott was supposed to be married to Jean Grey in a year and a half. Rogue wasn't even supposed to be in the mansion, but here she was. He wasn't supposed to fall for her southern charm, but he did; and he most definitely shouldn't have bed her, but he did, and now he couldn't get enough of the southern girl laying naked in his bed.

Rogue knows Scott loves Jean, she isn't taking that away from him. Although this was fun, tomorrow it goes back to reality. Where she is in high school, trying to find out whom she is, and he is supposed to be married to Jean, leader of the X-Men. His plans don't mix with hers, and that was the sad reality of it all.

She gathered her clothes, and stood behind the man that she couldn't pull herself away from, but knowing if she didn't, they wouldn't be able to stop. And that wasn't fair to him or to Jean. No matter how much she couldn't stand 'Ms. Perfect,' the strawberry blonde did not deserve what she and Scott were doing behind her back.

"Ah should get to my room." She said quietly, but loud enough he could hear.

"What? Why?" He asked. His body pressing Rogue's front. She bite her lip, wanting to run her hands down his chest, but if she did, this charade would never end.

"They are coming back tomorrow," She said more quietly.

"That doesn't mean you can't stay?"

"This needs to end tonight Scott. Yah're fiancé is coming home tomorrow," She said her eyes full of sorrow. She wasn't the loving type, she has always known that, so yes, it was fun, and she greatly enjoyed her time with him these past three months, but she knew that when Jean came back she would be nothing but a second thought.

Kissing him on the lips one last time, Rogue left the dark room. Walking into her dark, quiet and lonely room, Rogue laid back on the bed. She exhaling deeply, as her hunter green eyes roamed the ceiling, praying Scott would forget about these three months. If not, then this would not work, and everyone in the mansion would hate her more.

 **XXXXXXXXX** **SEPTEMBER 8** **th** **, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL-6:30AM** **XXXXXXXXX**

Since the arrival of the other occupants of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the mansion had gone up into an uproar of chaos. Loud music, arguments, pranks, sex, yelling was all Rogue heard for the past three and a half weeks. For this, she never had the time to just sit down and relax, so here she was in the peaceful kitchen with an apple in one hand and a nice large cup of Joe in the other. This is what she calls tranquility. If only this moment of peace could last a lifetime instead of a few minutes.

This right here was Heaven on earth; well it was until Scott Summers decided to walk in. Her heart rammed against her chest at an alarming rate as she felt him sit in the chair across from her. Trying to keep a calm and with a collected exterior, Rogue looked down at her phone as if she didn't know Scott Summers was across from her right now.

For the past three weeks she had tried not to give him a second thought, but he was literally everywhere. He was in the rec room, her danger room sessions. She always bumped into him when she was getting out of the Danger Room showers. It was hard to try to keep her mind clean whenever he was around.

Even now, she could feel his hungry and lustful eyes roam over her body, and she couldn't help but squirm. She began to daydream, wishing his soft hands would roam over her smooth, milky skin.

From her black heeled feet to her pencil skirt she could feel Scott's eyes. Then he moved upward, his eyes boring into her abdomen, which was showing thanks to her skintight, black, long-sleeved crew neck crop top.

With her hair tied into a ponytail, her neck was exposed. What she would give to have his soft lips graze down her sensitive skin. Grabbing her leather coat from the back of the chair, Rogue stood, showing her toned and curvy body even more to Scott unintentionally, as she put her cup into the sink.

Just as she was ready to leave the kitchen, Rogue felt a shiver trickle up her spine. Not having to look at him, she already knew Scott's hand was around her wrist stopping her from leaving the kitchen. "Have a good day at school. Please try not to hurt anyone."

She giggled, actually giggled, something she tends not to do, while looking him in the eye, "Ah'll try, but Ah can't make any promises. Yah know how some people like to test my limits."

He chuckled, making Rogue go slightly weak in the knees, "True. Yet you're an X-Man now, try to handle it as an X-Man would."

She let out a boisterous laugh, "Instead of what Jesus do, it's what will the X-Men do. Nice. Ah'll try to remember that." Slowly removing her hand from his grip, Rogue gave him a sweet smile, before heading to the garage.

Scott watched her go.

Lust. That's all it was. Jean was, is, the love of his life, and Rogue was the mistress he shared a bed with all summer. It took much out of him not to lunge over the table and give her a rough kiss, but they agreed to end things three weeks ago and how much it hurt him, he couldn't say it was love. Lust that was all it was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX** _BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL: Junior Class-7:45_ am **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"** What's the problem?" Wanda asked Rogue, who was looking out the window, slightly sulking. Ever since they arrived to the school Rogue had been strangely quiet, even for her.

"There is no problem."

Not believing in her lie, Wanda gave her closest friend a look, "How long have we known each other?"

Raising a brow, Rogue did not know what Wanda was getting at, but she answered her anyway, "Since we were five."

"Exactly. Meaning I can always smell your bullshit when you dish it out."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her closest friend while turning back to the window. Wanda was right. The Maximoff girl always knew she was lying, and vice versa. Ever since they were five years of age they always promised to protect each other, no matter what the situation was, and it still applied today. Rogue was very grateful for Wanda's care and concern, but it was ill placed at this moment, for she wasn't angry, or sad, or even depressed, she just was relaxed. She could think without the stress that goes along with thinking.

"Ah'm just content right now. The constant chatter in my mind is finally gone, and I am enjoying it now. Ah am enjoying the silence, and being able to hear myself think." She said honestly, while looking back at Wanda who nodded, satisfied with the answer.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_ _**In-between classes. 8:30 am. Rogue's locker. XXXXXXXX**_

"Yah know if yah keep staring at him, he is going to think it's creepy," Rogue came over to her locker, seeing Alison Blaire, the punk rocker who was standing against the rusty old lockers.

"He's just too gorgeous not to look," Alison said shrugging as she turned to her friend, "So how was your first class?"

"Relaxing actually."

"Seriously no mutie slurs against you?"

Rogue shook her head no, but raised a brow, "What? That happened to yah?"

"Nope, weirdly enough. I guess we are no longer the main gossip."

Rogue couldn't help but shake her head, "Ah strongly doubt that. Anyway, back to Longshot, ya'll didn't end it during the summer did ya?"

Alison sighed softly while turning her gaze over to the popular football player known as Longshot, or Arthur. He was a tall blonde with a small stubble beard and soft elegant blue eyes. He wore his varsity jacket, hiding his toned arms and his strong chest.

"Stop starin' at him like that, the girlfriend is comin' over," Rogue said, leaning against her locker as she saw Izabella Aquilla walk over to the tall football player.

"Naïve girl," Alison said under her breath, causing Rogue to roll her eyes.

"The naïve one here is yah, shugah. Yah think that Longshot is goin' ta dump her for yah, and Ah keep tellin' yah it's not goin' to happen."

"Besides, she knows you're sleeping with him, she's not as naïve as you think," A new voice entered the conversation, making Alison and Rogue turn their heads to see who spoke.

Rogue nodded, having to agree with her best friend, Laura Lex Howlett, "Right well I have math, I'll see you two later."

Alison began to depart, and once she was right around the corner Laura turned to Rogue with a bit of shock evident in her hazel orbs.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Some girl in my first period told me she was her sister. I laughed it off and said, " Rogue doesn't have a sister." She paused and saw Rogue's reaction, and Laura couldn't help be a bit offended, "Unless you do have a sister, and decided not to tell your best friend."

"Don't be dramatic, no one knows Ah have a sister."

"Geez, no offense taken there," Laura sarcastically stated, "I'm not just anybody, I'm your best friend. You tend to tell your best friend everything, but I guess I was wrong. Wanda knows, doesn't she?"

"Does Wanda know what?" Wanda asked going to her locker, her brow raised as she heard her name being mentioned.

"That Rogue has a sister."

"I met her once."

"Fucking great. My two best friends hiding shit from me, why am I not surprised?"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but Lex shoved past the two of them, heading to class, slightly hurt they kept this secret from her. More so Rouge than Wanda, for it wasn't Wanda's secret to tell. Rogue has a sister, big whoop, that's not the issue. The issue is the fact they promised, as best friends and targets in the x-men, that they would never keep anything from one another. If Rogue is hiding this, what else is she hiding?

Back over by the lockers, Rogue sighed and looked at Wanda, "Was Ah wrong for not tellin' her about my family?"

"No, you did right. If Lyla is here though, it's going to come out, and Lex and Logan might resent you for not telling them they have a niece."

"Yeah, and I know Kurt is goin' to have a major fit over it."

Wanda's eyes widened slightly, as she slowly nodded, "Yeah he will probably resent you for not telling him about her and the other sibling."

Rogue shrugged, "No one deserves to know about the other sibling. He is irrelevant and if Ah ever get the chance, Ah will cut his head off."

"Right, before you do that we should head to gym or we'll be late, and you know how Coach Jenkins can get."

Shutting her locker door, Rogue nodded, "True that. Let's go."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXX**_ **Cafeteria-Lunch Time 12:30pm** _**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alone in the corner, the new girl eyed every single person coming in and out of the cafeteria. The person she wanted to see wasn't anywhere to be seen and it was slightly pissing her off. Maybe she was doing it on purpose. Maybe she didn't want to see her at all. Maybe…her train of thought was cut off as a group of freshman crowded the table.

"Mind if we sit here?"

"No."

Not even listening to her, the three freshman sat down, making the girl with amber eyes narrow. It was quiet for a few minutes as she studied them as they ate,"The three of you do me a favor and look up the definition on the word 'no'."

"You were sitting alone, so we thought it would be nice to sit with you." A girl said with long wavy hair, her teeth showing as she smiled. Her high cheekbones rose and her innocent brown eyes twinkled under the cafeteria lights. She was about 5'5, her long legs were crossed so her mini leather skirt rose up to mid-thigh. Her upper body was toned, which was evident thanks to the tight black long-sleeved crop top."Don't you have a boyfriend?" the loner girl asked, pointing in the direction of Longshot.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why not sit with him for lunch?"

"They're having issues. I'm Jamie by the way." The boy of the group spoke cheerfully as he smiled ear to ear.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you Jamie, but I'd be lying and lying is a sin, so..."

The defeated look on his face was priceless, making the loner girl laugh internally. She studied this young boy who seemed to be naïve and immature, and he followed the crows. That's what happened apparently when you're a popular wannabe. She tilted her head slightly, getting the vibe he was a sweetheart though, easy to please but misunderstood.

He was a tall young man about 5'7 with curly brown hair and deep green eyes. There was a small scar over his eyebrow that was angled in a certain way. Lyla could only guess it the scar was during one of many battles the X-Men participated. Her guess, probably during the Apocalypse fiasco. His body type was lanky, for the charcoal gray wool sweater was a few sizes too big for him and his skinny jeans a bit too baggy.

Feeling bad for hurting his feelings, the girl with the intense amber brown eyes spoke up, "My name is Lyla."

"Have a last name, Lyla?" He asked, smiling ear to ear.

Reluctantly, Lyla nodded her head, "Yeah, it's Adler, Lyla Adler."

"Nice to meet you Lyla," Izabella said, with a large smile of her own, noticing her best friend, Melissa Matthews, was looking over the new girl and the new girl was looking over Melissa.

Analyzing, studying, and reading people was something Lyla tends to do with everyone she meets. Her mom, her sister, and her mentor always reminded her to study others well enough so if it came to an altercation she would be able to exploit her opponent's weakness before they exploit hers. That wasn't to say Melissa was an enemy, but who really knows?

The girl sitting across from her had shoulder length blonde hair with bright crystal blue eyes. She stood at 5'5 and was a skinny girl with some muscle hidden away by the black and white varsity sweater and her white skinny jeans, "Where are you from?" Melissa asked, with a tilt of her head, studying Lyla.

Lyla, with her blonde hair and deep amber brown eyes stood at 5'9. She was muscular with a tattoo on her upper arm. If Melissa didn't know better, she would have guessed that Lyla was planning on it being a sleeve. Anywho the interesting girl wore a black and blue Neff tank top as well as a black pair of khaki shorts. Melissa noticed something rather strange, this girl didn't have any residual scarring, making her wonder.

"Caldecott County, Mississippi," Lyla replied.

"Like Rogue?" Jamie excitedly said.

"You know Rogue?" She asked in return. Of course she knew they knew Rogue, they were all X-Men after all, but she wanted to have a little fun to see how far they will take the information she gives them.

"Yeah, we're roommates. How do you know Rogue?" Jamie asked with a raised brow.

"She, the X-Men, has been causing us Brotherhood members issues; I'm here to take her out permanently." This is priceless, the way the three of them looked at her, made her laugh. She picked up her book bag, grabbed her keys, and headed towards her next class, the three freshman looking after her with shock and surprise.

"Call the mansion. Now." Izabella said while looking at Jamie, nodding once. The boy stood and moved to a part of the school no one could hear his conversation. Dialing the Professor's number, Jamie tapped his foot impatiently, "Professor!"

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX**_ _**XAVIER'S OFFICE; 12:50PM XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Peace and quiet, that was music to his ears. Ever since the children had returned from their time with family and on vacation, Xavier had not had one ounce of tranquility. But sitting in his office, playing chess with Hank, made him feel calm and relaxed.

The phone began to ring off the hook, making Xavier sigh. It was nice while it lasted. Rolling his chair in the direction of the desk, Xavier picked up the black phone and put it to his ear, "Hel…" Jamie cut him off with a shriek.

The boy was talking a mile a minute, not allowing the professor to get a word in edgewise, "Slow down boy, I don't understand a word you're saying."

Taking a deep breath, Jamie retold his story slow enough for the professor to understand. He began from the beginning, telling how he met Lyla Adler and how she threatened to kill Rogue and the rest of the X-Men if they got in her way, which wasn't really said, but the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

After Xavier told Jamie to stay clear of her, he hung up and looked at his feet thoughtfully. 'Where do I know that name from?' Adler, that name was very familiar to him, as was the girl's full name, Lyla Adler. Her face wasn't coming to mind as he thought and it was bothering him immensely, 'Adler. Adler? Adler? Where…' His train of thought was broken when Hank spoke, "Professor?"

Slightly annoyed, Charles looked at his longtime friend, "Yes Hank?"

"Everything okay? You seem pretty out of it," The tall cat like mutant asked while he leaned against the desk.

"Yes, Hank, everything is fine. I'm just trying to remember someone," He paused, and looked up at the blue mutant with a smirk, "Someone."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX CALDECOTTE, MISSISSIPPI-13:00 XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was beautiful, sunny, summer day in Mississippi. It was the type of weather you wanted to sit out on your porch and drink a nice cool glass of ice tea. That is exactly what Irene Adler had in mind for her day as she slowly made her way to her porch. Although she could not see what was happening, she could hear the beauty the summer was emitting. The birds chirping, the children playing in the street, the cars driving by.

A few minutes of pure bliss, and then the phone rang, making her slowly huff and get out of her seat. Just a few moments of peace, how hard was that? It's probably Mystique again, wondering where her youngest child ran off too. Lord, how many times has Irene told Raven she would let her know when she finds out?

Picking up the receiver, Irene sighed softly once she put it to her ear. She knew exactly who it was, _**"Xavier, so nice of you to call, but I am sorry, who you are looking for is no longer in this house."**_

 _"I know. She is in Bayville."_

 _ **"Figures."**_

 _ **"**_ _Excuse me?"_

Irene sighed as she sat on the couch next to the phone, one leg propped up on the other, _**"She went looking for someone special."**_

 _"Rogue."_

 _ **"Yes. Precisely."**_

 _"Is she going to be a threat to my X-Men?"_

Irene didn't even answer; instead, she just smirked while sipping her iced tea. 'Is she a threat to the X-Men? Of course she is,' She thought to herself. Everyone in that mansion was a threat to the dream of the 'X-Men', all they need is a slight push, and bam change to the dream and to the Xavier's ideology, she's seen it, and that future is not too far away from now.

"Good day to you Xavier, and do tell Rogue and Lyla I say hello."

Just as he began to protest, Irene hung up the phone. Waiting a few more moments, she pressed a few numbers before putting the receiver up to her ear. It took exactly a ring and a half, for the person she was trying to reach pick up and answer.

 _"Yes, Irene?"_

 _ **"She's in New York,"**_ Irene replied, removing a piece of lint off her sweater.

" _Why is my daughter in New York?''_

Irene sighed, not knowing herself. She tried to see what happened to the poor girl last year, but all Lyla did was shut her out. She just stuffed clothes in a duffle bag, took the amount of money she had, and left. Irene tried to protest, begging her to stay, but the next morning her friend's youngest child up and vanished. Not knowing where she had gone, obviously she had her suspicions, but she didn't know for sure until the call she just had with Xavier confirmed her suspicions.

 _ **"Why do you think?"**_

 _"Rogue."_

 _ **"Exactly,"**_ Nodding, Irene looked in the direction of the sun beating down through her window.

"Shit. Why do my children like Xavier so much?" The woman on the other side of the receiver sighed in annoyance, "Fine. I'll pay them a visit soon enough. Thank you old friend."

The line went dead and a deep sigh slowly blew out of Irene's mouth. She slowly stood and made her way back to the porch and her seat that overlooked her spacious lawn. A small memory poured into her mind. A time when a few of the kids ran around the yard laughing playing assassins. The laughter rang in Irene's ear, causing the older woman to smirk, taking a sip of her iced tea. Destiny chuckled at the irony of the future, "See you soon my sweet. See ya real soon Rogue."

 _ **XXXXXX**_ _**XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED: FRIDAY, Sep. 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **; 21:45 XXXXXX**_

Standing outside of the gate, the pale moonlight shined on her dark silhouette, a black duffle bag sitting at the young girl's feet. She really didn't need much, since money wasn't an issue and clothes were easily obtainable.

Her amber brown eyes roamed the other side of the gate; scoffing at the small mansion, (We all know the mansion is not that small lol), "I've seen bigger, and better." Shaking her head, she threw her duffle over the height of the gate. Following pursuit she propelled herself over it, landing perfectly on her feet.

Just as she set out to head to the front of the mansion a rather loud alarm rang out, hurting her superhuman ears which caused her to grumble in pain. Cursing to herself, she jumped up a tree and watched the few amount of x-Men storm the vicinity, hoping they were going to get what set off the alarms.

As they were looking for her, Lyla was looking for her exit and she found it, seeing as they had the door ajar and unprotected. Slyly smiling, the 16-year-old girl moved covertly inside the house. Once she was in, her eyes bounced around the room as she smelled and listened for any sight of her sister's voice or scent. It was disappointing when she got neither.

In her relapse of distraction, she felt herself thrown against the stairs. Growling, she stood up ready to defend herself, coming face to face with the X-Men on duty. Slyly smiling, she looked them over, "Well this should be interestingly fun."

Before she could attack, a soft voice all too familiar to her spoke, "Lyla?"

"Wind rider?"

Rolling her eyes, the white haired, blue eyed, African goddess looked over Lyla, "Please Ororo is fine."

The others looked in-between the two of them with confusion, making Storm smile, causing Wolverine to question his wife, "You know her?"

"I do indeed."

"From where exactly?" Shadowcat asked wearily, not sure how to perceive this intruder.

"We should wait to discuss that when the others arrive."

"But she's an intruder. The bad guy," Scott grumbled, which made Storm glare at him. "She is a guest for the time being," She growled, before turning back to Lyla, walking with her to the professor's office.

As they disappeared down the hall, Wolverine felt like there was something off about that girl and he wanted to stay close, not wanting her to do anything drastic that would harm the X-Men, his family, in any way.

"Should we be worried?" Scott asked Wolverine, knowing he had more discernment than he did.

"We'll see what happens. But, first sign of trouble, we take her out," Logan growled.

Unbeknownst to them, Lyla heard everything they were saying. A sly smile graced her lips. "Bring it on geezer, I'd be happy to see you try," She said to herself, hoping her sister gets here soon before she did something drastic. Taking in a deep breath, she took heed of Selene's advice given to her a long time ago, 'always harness your emotions, never ever let people know they got to you. That is a sign of weakness, and weakness is not something you can have with someone of your caliber.' Lyla nodded to herself, counting to 20, calming her anger and nerves. Thinking on how she was going to see her sister after two years, not caring how poorly it might turn out, she needs to see a familiar face.

"Ms. Adler, welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted," Charles Xavier spoke, making Lyla smirk. May the fun begin.


	3. Seperation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the X-Men nor do I own Malakai Winter, and Azar Winters, they both belong to my friends. I own all the other characters you don't recognize.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXX CHAPTER 2: SEPERATION XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **XAVIER SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **SEPT. Ninth, 2016**

 **22:25**

Rogue could feel their eyes. She could feel their angry, hateful, disapproving gaze on her back. Most of all, she could feel 'his' disappointed gaze on her. Right now, that is not what mattered. How could she think on their hatred and disapproval, when her sister, she had not seen in two years, stood before her. Not even waiting for Lyla to speak, Rogue yanked her into a hug, much to Lyla's shock, but after a few moments, the younger girl wrapped her arms around Rogue, burying her face in her sister's shoulder.

As the hug continued, Lyla in that moment, wanted to break down and cry. One small hug made her want to tell Rogue every little thing that has happened, but in this moment of time, her secret needed to stay her secret.

Clearing his throat, Xavier sighed and asked Rogue to take a seat.

"Ah'd rather stand." Rogue said, while leaning against his desk, not looking away from Lyla. Fr she though if she blinked, her younger sister would vanish and this was all a dream.

"She is your sister then?" Xavier asked softly, making Rogue nod once. With her silent confession, the room went dead silent. Scott could not believe this. The whole time they shared a bed, Rogue had not mentioned to him once, she had a younger sister. He felt slightly betrayed.

"Yeah she's Mystique's daughter." Rogue said.

"And your father?" Scott asked, making Rogue look up at him.

Lyla didn't reply right away, instead, she looked to Rogue for approval. Nodding her head once, Rogue looked away from Scott and looked down to the floor.

"Victor Creed aka Sabretooth is my father." Lyla said with a shrug, making Kurt choke on his water. This was wrong, what was it about him that made his mother not want him? What was it that made her lie to him, but not his daughters?

Logan growled, not liking what he had just heard. Lyla Adler is the product, no, the spawn of the two people he hated the most in this fucked up world. Needing to hit something, Logan stood up and headed to the danger room.

"So let me see if I have this correct, you, Lyla, are the daughter of two major mutant terrorist, the sister of an assassin, and the sister of Kurt Wagner. Wolverine your uncle, and Laura Lex Howlett, AKA X-23, aka the weapon of HYDRA is your aunt?" Longshot asked, not really believing the words coming out of Rogue's mouth.

"That's what she just said." Rogue shrugged.

"You don't plan on letting her stay do you?" Alex Summers, the brother of Cyclops, asked

"I haven't decided." Professor Xavier said quietly, letting them, debate and he would take heed to their words, when he makes his decision.

"I don't know why you are considering this Professor. She is the daughter of Mystique AND Sabretooth. Two terrorist psychopaths." Lorna Dane, Wanda's sister, isn't too fond of brotherhood members. One reason is her father; the other reason would be that of her sister and brother. She had enough Brotherhood blood running through her veins, and she wished to God that she had a different family. Her father, Magneto, is the cause of her mother's death. Magneto is the reason she didn't grow up with a normal home. Fuck him for sleeping with his mother, and making her life a living hell.

As if Alison read Lorna's mind, the blonde girl smirked, "For someone who is the daughter of Magneto, the head of the brotherhood, you're rather prejudice of them."

"She has her reasons." Alex spoke up for Lorna.

"Reasons? Yeah sure, I can see Magneto, but Wanda. Come on dude." Ray Crisp grumbled.

"There is a very valid reason why Lorna hates Wanda, better yet; we all have a valid reason to hate Wanda, or have you forgotten." Bobby said with violent eyes, hoping he was getting his point across.

"Oh MY GOD! It has been three years today. When will we move on from the fact I was a brotherhood member?" Wanda was getting irritated. Three long years. Three constant year of them complaining that she was a part of something she didn't even witness, three long years she had to endure their constant bullying.

"YOU WERE ON A TEAM THAT MURDERED TABITHA! OR am I the only one who hasn't forgotten that fact?" Bobby had tears brim his eyes.

Three years today, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, planted bombs around the mansion, which they claimed was to cripple the X-Men not kill them. . The team was supposed to be on a mission, when the plans changed, the bombs went off and it made the building claps. Mystique even apologized, but they though it was too late, the X-Men lost two people that day. Evan Daniels, the nephew of Storm, and Tabitha Smith. The next week, Wanda came to the X-Men and asked for shelter, begging for forgivness. Despite them saying no, Xavier, being the man he is, allowed Wanda to stay. For months, the whole team did not speak to her. Time went along slowly and a few started coming around, then a few more. Then half the team liked her again and the other half stayed hating. Just last year, Wanda was on the X-Men's main roster, causing the mansion to go up in a large war. No one speaking to anyone, Mystique's daughter, an assassin, named Rogue, also caused half of it.

Wanda huffed and looked down at her feet, really wishing this meeting would hurry up, tired of the scrutiny. Yet, Bobby wanted to keep digging; he wanted a rise out of Wanda. "Nothing to say?" He asked, glaring.

"What is it you want me to say?" Wanda asked silently, not in the mood for this.

"YOU KILLED TABITHA! YOU KILLED EVAN! OWN THAT SHIT!" Samuel Guthrie, a good ol' country boy from Kentucky, was close with Evan and Tabitha. He took her death rather hard, at some point Sam and Boom-Boom dated.

The room went silent. No one speaking for a good ten minutes, when Roberto Da Costa spoke up, "All we know, Lyla Adler, had something to do with the bombing of our home."

"I wasn't even there." Lyla said shrugging, while looking down at her foot. She is very aware of what transpired three years ago. Memories from her mom and the rest of the brotherhood planning the bombing, started to plague her mind. They were on keeping the X-Men two steps behind as they looked for the ancient being, known as Apocalypse.

"See, Lyla is not threat to the X-men. She wasn't even in on the plans to bomb the mansion." Rogue said, trying to stick up for her younger sister. Honestly, that's all she tended to do. Protect her at all costs. Protect her from their mother, from the Inner Circle, from death, from killing. Hopefully, she did her job, and Lyla did not kill when she was gone.

"Yeah right. She's a member of the brotherhood." Amara grumbled, making Lyla roll her eyes in annoyance. "I am not."

"You claimed you were going to put Rogue down permanently, any means necessary, meaning you would kill one of us to get to Rogue." With those words, Rogue turned her icy glare to Lyla, making the younger girl slide in her seat looking rather embarrassed. She was kidding.

"There is no hidden agenda to why I'm here. Rogue is my sister, and I wanted to reconnect with her, why is that so hard for all of you to believe. "

"Because Rogue hasn't mentioned you to anyone." Scott grumbled, slightly irritated Rogue never told him she had another relative.

"Are there any other siblings we should know about?" Jean crossed her arms, tired of these surprises popping up from Rogue's past.

"No. So if we're done here, is my sister staying or leaving?" Rogue's patience was dwindling, the professor needed to make a decision now.

"Yes, we will give her a trial run for one month; if that doesn't work I must ask you to leave." He quietly spoke, looking at no one else but Lyla, already knowing his students were not all too pleased. "Kitty, Lyla will be staying in a room with you, do you mind showing her to it?"

Kitty, looked between Lyla and Xavier, before reluctantly nodding, "sure thing professor. Follow me Lyla."

Sighing, she gave Rogue one last look, before picking up her bag, and heading out the door with Kitty. Not sure, how this little test run of Xavier's was going to play out.

"Thank you all for your patience, you may leave." Watching the wave of students leave the room, Xavier rubbed his forehead before turning to Hank, Storm, Jean, and Scott. "I was not expecting this?"

"What did you expect?" Jean asked her mentor, her arms crossed.

"I don't know. I thought Lyla was going to be this violent girl, but she isn't, instead she's just troubled, like her sister."

"Do you think you can fully trust her?" Scott asked with a raised brow.

"I do." Storm spoke, for the first time.

"And how do you know Ms. Adler?" Hank was interested, knowing about Storm's past, for they are rather good friends, but she failed to mention she knew mystique had another daughter.

"Back from my thieving days," Which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't full truth either, "I have seen her around the Bayou before. Rogue tended to bring Lyla along when she had business. The thing is Lyla is more fun happy go joy, well since I've last seen her, so the professor is right, something is definitely haunting the child."

Sighing the professor nodded, "Let's see how the month goes, prayerfully we don't have to separate them as we originally planned."

 _ **DANGER ROOM**_

 _ **15:15 ETA**_

 _ **Sept. 24**_ _ **th**_

 __"Do you understand the directions give to you?" Xavier voice bounced around the large dome known as the danger room, as he and the other X-Men watched from the viewing bay. All of their eyes were looking down at Lyla, who was stretching, and mentally preparing to wow them. For they didn't think she can be as good as them, have more training then them, but they forget who her mother, her father, and her sister are.

"Capture the flag under an hour, and beware the suprises in the forest. Anything else?"

"No that is all Ms. Creed. Begin when the horn sounds." Rolling away from the microphone, Xavier studied the young girl, before pressing the start button, and Storm starting the clock.

The simulation began and a deep misty forest wrapped around her body, making her smirk. 'Well this is my kind of party,' she said to herself. Hearing the horn, she looked up at her sister, asking permission if she could begin, once she got the okay, she disappeared in the forest, sneaking in and out of the trees, the only visible is her deep amber eyes lurking around, searching for her prey, smelling it, almost being able to taste it on her taste buds.

About 20 minutes later, Lyla stopped, perched on a tree, her infrared amber eyes studying the soldiers protecting the package, was technically her flag. Sinisterly smirking, Lyla hopped down in the middle of them, 'now this should be fun.'

"Now I don't want any issues boys, I just want to get what I came for," Lifting her hands in a surrender state, Lyla studied all of their movements, praying they would make her fight. Hearing someone cock his gun, Lyla smirked, and with a great amount of speed, she grabbed the nose of the gun pushing it hard enough, the butt cracking open his sternum, as he crippled to the ground, Lyla sighed. "The hard way it is."

It took maybe two minutes to knock out about ten or fifteen men, wiping off the fake blood from her face, she walked over them, grabbing the briefcase/flag.

Everyone in the viewing bay watched with shocked eyes, except for Rogue, who had a large smirk present on her lips. "What the hell did I just watch?" Izabella asked with wide eyes shocked by Lyla's ruthless nature. She seemed so quiet so, laid back, and then this. That was shocking to witness.

Scott shook his head back and forth, growling, "No. No. no. No. Lyla isn't allowed on this team. On my team. She's worse than Rogue. Way worse." He has to admit he is impressed at her ability to get to her target within minutes. Yet, she took down 15 guys single handily nearly killing all of them, her rage unknown to them, Lex and Logan he can control, because they worked on his rage, but hers is unknown, it is far beyond what he would like. So the answer was no, he was not going to allow anyone, not Wanda, not Lex, nor Rogue to tarnish the name of the X-Men, so he certainly was certainly going to put his foot down with Lyla Adler-Creed.

"That is no longer your decision to make Mr. Summers." Xavier said sternly. Before cyclops could even ask what the Professor meant, Storm spoke. "We're splitting you all into three different teams. The New Mutants, The Blue team, the gold/yellow team."

Xavier nodded in agreement, "Scott and Rogue you have by the end of the night to pick your teams. For Scott you're in charge of the blue team, and Rogue you are the covert ops field leader for the yellow team.

Rogue blinked a few times, while looking at Rogue and the Professor unbelievingly. "Ya…ya'll want me to be a leader of a team?"

Ororo smiled and nodded, as did Hank, who in turn answered her question. "We all think you are quite ready. You have one of the best tactician skills in this school, and you know more about being covert more than anyone else here in this room."

Still not being able to grasp what they were telling her, Rogue sat in a chair her eyes wide with shock, her heart racing, knowing half of the kids in this very room, wouldn't want to learn from her. Not giving her time to breathe, Hank gave them folders of the rosters, "You can pick anyone you like even from the New Mutants if you'd like." Handing the last of the folders to Rogue, hank rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a kind and reassuring smile, "You will do fine my dear. Just believe in yourself and you will do just fine."

"That's all for now, you may all leave, give Rogue and Scott some time to think."

Rogue scattered up from her seat, heading in the direction of her favorite spot on the mansion grounds, the gazebo. The gazebo is the one place she can think and find peace with in herself, to leave the chaos inside, while she finds comfort. It was the place she could day dream and think about what if's. What if Remy was with her, what would he think of her softer side, what would he think of her now. Would he still want her, even after she left? What will he think if she told him about her bed sharing with Scott?

'Is something bothering you Rogue?' The professor asked telepathically, making Rogue jump some, hating when he reached out to her telepathically.

'N-No, A-Ah'm j-just shocked is all." She replied, gnawing on her bottom lip, as she took a seat on the wooden bench.

'You are troubled are you not? The choice we decided is making you second guess yourself.'

"Why me? Why not Michael, Ariel, Psylocke, why me? When yah know everyone hates me."

Xavier couldn't help but smile at her words. Every leader out in the world always second-guessed themselves. It comes with the job, always wondering why me, but later on in life they find out they fit the standards of what a leader is. Rogue is one of those people.

'You have the credentials of being a leader. Strong willed, assertive, strict but fair and you get results. The type of results we need now days, for enemies such as the FOH and the Brotherhood. Your team may not like you, but they will respect you, if you bring them home alive every single time.'

Glancing up at the deep navy blue sky, Rogue stayed quiet, thinking, maybe she can do this, but what if she leads her team into death? What if…no, she wasn't going to think that way she could do this. "Thank you professor, ah will bring yah my group within the hour."

'Very well.'

Getting right to work, rogue began to sift through the folders, searching who would fit best on a covert ops team, trying to pick people who are and who aren't equipped to handle stealth missions.

 _ **XAVIER'S OFFICE**_

 _ **16:10 ETA**_

Scott sat in one of the nice chairs that belonged to Xavier, while Rogue leaned against Xavier's desk, both of them eyeing the older man. Silently judging Rogue, Scott clenched down on his jaw not happy about the instructor's decision, they blindsided him. Rogue was not ready, she was nowhere near ready to keep her emotions in check, and take care of a team as fragile as covert ops. What in the hell was the professor even thinking?

Rogue felt his eyes on her, but she didn't pay him any mind, she just wanted to hurry up and get this shit over with, so she can have a moment to think, clear her brain.

"Well it seems here you both want Kurt and Longshot." Xavier said, looking up at them.

"Ah need them more than he does. Longshot has enhanced speed, agility, reflexes, he can get in and out of any building, and Nightcrawler has the same credentials."

"I need at least one." Scott argued, making Xavier nod, "Very well, Scott you can keep Nightcrawler, and Rogue gets Longshot. Now are we ready to go and tell the students who team they will be on?" Charles questioned, his eyes looking at the disdain looks on both of their faces. Perking a brow, he felt something off between the two of them, they were so close during the summer and now, now, they were more distant than ever.

"Alright let us go." He came from behind his desk and headed to the door. Rogue stood next to Scott reluctantly, not sure, if he was going to pull her to the side and tell her to rethink being a leader. For some reason, she felt as if that was something Scott would do.

Not saying anything to her, Scott kept his eyes forward, while he walked close behind Xavier, so he was tempted to look at the southerner behind him.

 _ **DANGER ROOM**_

 _ **16:17 ETA**_

Within a few minutes, the X-Men congregated in the Danger room, waiting impatiently for Xavier, Rogue and ScottMost of the preps wanted to be on Scott's team, while the outcasts wanted to be on Rogue's team. Nervously waiting, Ariel looked at the door, "I better be on Rogue's team, and then Scott's because if I'm with those preps all day then I will fucking explode. I will kill them."

Wanda and Lex nodded in agreement, while chuckling, "Don't worry; I don't think Rogue would do that to you, and you are more covert than you think, your wings are black and gold, easily hidden in the night sky." Ariel huffed, and continued to look at the door,

Meanwhile, Lyla stood in the far end of the Danger Room, Jamie and Izabella talked about nothing and everything. She really didn't pay much attention, for she wanted to know how well she did, if she as going to be put on the team with the kiddies, or if she was going to be put on a main roster team. More so, rogue's then Cyclops' no offense to him, but he just seemed as if he would be an asshole to show her who was in charge. Rogue knows Lyla's strengths and weakness', and she could learn from rogue more than Scott could.

The doors slid open, making all stop the talking and the commotion. "Thank you all for your patience, we will begin right now, so you can get some rest for school tomorrow."  
Looking over his students, Charles felt as if they were silently asking him for this change, but he really couldn't give them a well thought out answer. Maybe because they were gaining in their hostility to one another, maybe it was easier to manage two teams than one. Honestly, he didn't know himself, he just felt this was the best route to go, and his colleagues agreed with him.

"Under the leadership of Scott and Wolverine, team blue consists of," The professor glanced down at the list with a smile, "Nightcrawler, Dazzler, Shadowcat, Polaris, Havok, and Michael, second in command is Jean." Squealing the red head jumped in Scott's arms, making Rogue roll her eyes, knowing, Michael was the best choice to be second in command, not saying Jean doesn't have experience, she just doesn't have it when it comes to leading a team. Michael on the other hand has shown he is exceptional in being a tactician and strategist.

Moving on, Xavier looked back to the other students, smiling some, "On Team gold, Rogue as leader, Psylocke, Ariel, Lyla, X-23, and Longshot."

Eyes shooting up with shock and disappointment, Longshot walked in front of Xavier, shaking his head sporadically. "Not happening, that is not happening. This is to punish me, for what happened to Kurt last month, breaking his arm in a game of football."

Xavier looked unamused, and Rogue rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Ah have gotten over that a long time ago sweetheart. This is business. Yah are what Ah need, so get yah ass over here."

"I'd rather be on Scott's team." He said with narrowed eyes, making Rogue shrug, not caring about his opinion.

"Ah don't care, yah are on my team or yah can join the New Mutants that is up to yah cupcake." Rogue crossed her arms, matching his icy glare, if not upping it. The instructors mentally smiled, seeing as rogue will have no problem with being in command.

Huffing in defeat, Longshot walked over where his teammates were. Just as Xavier opened his mouth to speak, Sam's southern drawl fell over the room, needing to make this dire point. "Why in the blue blazes does, Lyla get ta be on a main roster? She is new, after all."

"She has more experience than yah'll." That's what it boiled down to, Lyla had better speed, agility, endurance, and stealth more than any of the other New Mutants.

"We have been here longer."

"Then prove to me yah are better than Ah will put yah on this team, or Scott will put yah on his, but until then, this is what ah want. And what goes." Rogue then paused and turned to her best friend Wanda, looking confused as why she isn't called, "Get over here gal. Yah are my second in command."

Wanda blinked, once, twice, three times, before smiling largely. She understood why Rogue picked her, there techniques were different, yet the same. They liked shit to be done, way before dinner was even served. The mission just a few days ago showed this immensely. They knew how to communicate without speaking.

"The rest stay as New Mutants, I will post the schedule tomorrow, and everyone get some rest. You have school in the morning." Xavier smiled at the X-Men, before he and the other instructors left the room. He smiling to himself, knowing this would work. Believing in his student, and their ability to change the world, made him smile very large. He had faith they would change the future of mutants, all they needed was to get on the same page and bam, they were there. The home stretch, teamwork that's all this was. Scott and Rogue has a tough task in front of them, but he wouldn't ask them to lead if he didn't' think they could handle what was to come, and he feels it is, will be, a lot worse then Apocalypse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so, so, sorry for this late update, school had just taken up all my time.

Do not hesitate to review, that would be highly appreciated.

The next chapter will be up in a month or so, hopefully.


	4. Homecoming

**_CHAPTER 4: HOMECOMING WEEK_**

 **OCT. 17, 2017 Xavier Institute**

 **KITCHEN**

 **6:45 ETA**

 **Day1:** **Prep, hip-hop, country, rock**

Rogue had to admit she liked the outfit she and Lex picked out for today's spirit week festivities, even though school spirit wasn't something she enjoyed. That's not why she was enjoying the outfit, turn. It was more so because it was doing wonders for her figure and constantly drawing Scott's attention away from the newspaper and onto her. Of them were on either good terms or talking. She's still adamant about not wanting to continue their flirty back and forth teasing, while he hated the idea of Xavier appointing her, an ex-killer, as a team leader. It wasn't right. In addition, Rogue's selfish, she wasn't thinking on the damage she could cause because of what and whom she is.

Right now, all of that went out the window, she looked stunning. The toxic vison leather pants distracted him, the way they clung to her muscular and curvaceous legs. His eyes didn't stop there however, they moved up to her stomach, which was bare as she wore a long sleeve, tight knit, crop top. It stopped about five inches below her breasts, showing of the tone and the strength in her core. It also showed how smooth and milky white her skin was.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear anything Rogue said, until she cleared her throat. As he looked up, he saw the smile plastered over her lips. He knew she loved what she was doing to him. She knew he'd love nothing more than to pick her up firmly and do to her what he saw fit. HE knew she was playing on these emotions and she was going to continue to taunt him, tease him, until he caved or stormed out of the room. He quickly adverted his eyes, more so in shame in himself than embarrassment. No matter how hard he had tried, the fantasies still plagues his mind, causing his man hood press tightly against his zipper. "Are we ever going to talk again?" Rogue asked in her thick southern drawl.

"I thought you didn't want to speak to me." He retorted, making Rogue shrug her shoulders, "Ah didn't want to talk about the summer, and our little fun in the sack. Yah're the one who won' talk to me simply because yah butt hurt about my new position. No matter. Ah think Jean is happy you haven't spoken to me in these last few weeks. She might suspect somethin'." She then grabbed her cup of coffee, smiling to Scott. As he watched her saunter out of the room, he felt as if Rogue was not worth his time or energy. Jean was a perfect lover to him, in and out of the bedroom and he was okay with her but damn, rogue w…no. He was not going to think like that, he loved Jean with everything he had, and Rogue was just a nice piece of ass.

 _XXXXXX_ **_CAFETERIA: Rocker Table-LUNCH_** _XXXXXX_

What was wrong with her? No matter how much she tried to end the affair between her and him, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. One word, one touch, and she turned into putty, and it frustrated her. The funny thing is with all the sneaking around and the secrecy, Alison couldn't bring herself to say the three words of 'I love you.' How could she when it was nothing but lust between the two of them? In addition, how could she love someone who didn't even belong to her? Longshot belongs to Izabella, not her. Longshot would never be hers, no matter if Izabella broke up with him. Ali knew that no matter what people might believe Longshot will always love Izabella. The two have been dating for a year now, and Alison could see how protective and loving Longshot was to Izabella. This allowed her to conclude that he will never love her, and it was time to break off their little affair.

Taking a deep breath, Alison stood tall, ignoring the curious glances she was receiving, and walked over to the prep side of the cafeteria, needing to talk to Longshot before the day ended. It was time to end this sneaking around game, for she didn't belong to Longshot, and Longshot didn't belong to her.

 **MEANWHILE:**

Even though Izabella hadn't felt the same about Longshot then before, it still pained her to see him and Alison 'sneaking' around behind her back. The hilarious part of all of this was the fact that everyone thought she oblivious to what her boyfriend was doing behind closed doors. The joke was on them, she knew about them about a month to two months after Longshot decided to go and screw Alison's brain out. The other funny thing was, that she and Longshot never acted as if they were in relationship, it was just a status for homecoming King and Queen, so she ignored their fooling around, not saying it still didn't hurt.

Eyeing Alison drag Longshot out to the hall, Izabella made up her mind. She was going to break up with him and allow him to be happy with his little high school mistress. Izabella wished him all the best, but this wasn't working, and it was time to let go, no matter how much he nor she wanted. Izabella stood and went out in the hall and told the both what she had thought, and then she left. No tears, no shouting, just, we're done. Jamie watched his close friend come back to the table, knowing exactly what happened. He didn't say anything; all he did was hug and kiss the top of her head, before going back to eating his lunch. Good for her, Izabella deserved better than Longshot and it was about damn time she knew it.

 **OCT. 18, 2017-Bayville High School**

 **Soccer Field**

 **6:45 ETA**

 **Day 2: Sports Day**

Ashley Lynn and Amanda Sefton were on the soccer field doing their daily routine, which entailed some soccer drills, suicides down the field and some shooting practice. They both did this every day before classes started at 7:35. How this came about was the fact they were both newbies, to the school and the team, causing them to be friends instantly. "I hear you're trying to ask Kurt Wagner to the homecoming dance. How's that working out for ya?" Ashley asked, while sitting on the turf. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from all the running and exercising she had been doing since six this morning.

Amanda, a mixed girl with long brown curly hair, sat across from Ashley, her breath a bit rapid, as she relaxed. Grabbing her bottle of water, her ears burned red from the intensity of her blush. It was no secret she had a crush on Kurt. Many people, however, questioned what she saw in him, and all she could say is the fact he is a cute, yet mysterious person and she wanted to know more. "Are you going to ask Adler?" Amanda retorted.

Surprised by the question, Ashley nearly spit up her water, while eyeing Amanda. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Amanda opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a loud and boisterous laugh, as she laid back on the turf holding her stomach. She quickly sobered up though, when familiar boots were right next to her face. Slowly moving her eyes up at the owner of said boots, Amanda swallowed her laughter, as she saw Ariel have a rather serious look on her face.

Ashley on the other hand, stood and began to make her way to the locker room, knowing why Ariel was there. The coach was tired of them spending hours on the turf, and she sent her toughest, outside for Lyla to go and kick them off the field. That hired muscle to do the job was Ariel. Most girls on the team were nervous around for Ariel, because she is unforgiving on and off the field. Her glare alone has made some of the other girls do as she said instead of arguing with her. The only person who isn't or hasn't been intimidated by the captain of the soccer team is Lyla, but then again talking or dealing with Lyla wasn't a walk in the park. Honestly none of the girls could tell who had the worst death glare, Lyla or Ariel, and to be honest, none of them wanted to find out. Therefore, Ashley grabbed hold of Amanda dragging her off to the locker room, before Ariel could say anything.

Ariel watched the two girls scurry away to the locker rooms, making her raise a brow. "Am I really that intimidating?" She pondered it for a second, out of her whole group of friends; she and Betsy were the nicest. Which was slightly confusing as to how these girls would think she was so intimidating it caused them not to even say hi, but scurry in the opposite direction.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ariel headed to the courtyard, seeing Lyla over by a tree with a swarm of volleyball players and cheerleaders fawning over. In which made Ariel smile from ear to ear, standing next to Rogue, "Who knew your sister was such a chic magnet?" Rogue watched with a raised brow, "Yeah who knew." She said silently, not knowing much about what had happened during the past two or three years that had passed. There was something off about Lyla, no matter how much she denied it, but Rogue was slightly okay at reading her younger sister and from what she has seen, Lyla was always on high alert, always looking over her shoulder. If only she would allow Rogue to help her, but it seemed as if she wanted to carry this burden alone, no matter how many times Rogue said it was okay to let her in occasionally.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Hall Way Overlooking Court Yard**

 **6:50 ETA**

Hazel green eyes watched her joking and laughing. He saw though, her laughter and the pretend happiness wasn't quite real. The happiness she showed didn't quite reach her eyes and yet, he felt a bit satisfied at this. It is so nice to see, without him, she doesn't know how to show her true feelings. Feelings he stole from her last year, around the summer of 2015. Therefore, he is here, strip her of her happiness, and bring her back to the Inner Circle. He stood in the school, eyeing her with a sinister and hungry smile; eager to make her his once more. The perfect toy.

At first, she was stubborn and not as forth coming with his demands, as the relationship grew longer and longer, however, she started to dress the way he wanted, speak the way he wanted, eat the way he wanted, fuck the way he wanted. She did everything he wanted, and she still left him. Ungrateful whore, did she not think he would follow her to the ends of the earth? How naïve could, she be.

Sighing, he just shrugged his shoulders. His mind going dark as the sinister smile grew, she will have a wakeup call soon enough and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _CAFETERIA-LUNCH TIME; 11:45 ETA_**

While everyone was acting like usual, Izabella stayed far away from Longshot, contemplating if she made the right choice of breaking up with him. However, as she watched the cheerleaders, she knew she made the right decision, and so she was going to stick with it. She is only a freshman in high school, so love would come along eventually in her lifetime. Good thing, she discovered how much of a player and asshole Arthur (longshot) now, then down the road and get hurt along the way.

Letting out a soft sigh, she moved her eyes around the room, when she came upon Lyla. A quiet one she was, yet something about her drew Izabella in. Maybe because she has a sense of danger about her, or even maybe the broody quiet tone she puts off. Whatever it really was, it didn't just draw Izabella in, but plenty of other girls, making her chances of getting with Lyla slim.

"Earth to 'Bella." Blinking a few times, Izabella's eyes moved to Melissa, who spoke.

Lately Izabella started to have a problem with Melissa, for she pretended to hate Lyla with a passion, but behind closed doors the soccer star MVP, has a thing for her. Then again, who doesn't have a thing for Lyla Adler? She was lean with some vascularity and some muscle to her. She had golden brown hair, with a bronze tint to her skin, as well as a tattoo, which makes the girls weak in the knees. In addition, she has pearly white teeth and dimples, again, making the girls weak in the knees. For short girls such as Izabella, Lyla was tall and that made her ten times more attractive in their eyes. To round everything out about what makes Lyla attractive, were those damn amber eyes of hers. They were so intoxicating to look into, and hard to tear away from, shaking her head once more, her eyes went to Jamie, who was studying her.

"You disappeared from the conversation. Thinking of your ex?" Jamie questioned while sipping on his straw. The way he sucked on the end of the straw made him look even the more innocent. Ray corrupted him in some ways, the shared time together made Jamie a bit darker. Take today for instance; Jamie wore an oversized black long-sleeve shirt with his name on the back in large white typewriter letters. Black jeans and hunter green vans covered his legs and feet.

Yeah, something had to have changed in him, for Jamie was never one for dark colors. He used to love a more lighter green, but after Ray got ahold of him, and after the FOH incident in the park, Jamie's wardrobe has grown darker, not that she was complaining, Izabella liked the fresh look. It made him look a bit tough than the scared kid he was a few years back.

"No, Longshot and I are done. I'm not going to scurry back to him not this time. Besides he deserves Alison." Not really wanting to talk about it, she began to play with her food, while resting her cheek on her fist.

"I hear Ashley is trying to ask Adler to homecoming." Bobby said as he set his tray down and began to slide in the seat between Jamie and Izabella. For a teen boy who claims men/boys are not gossipers like snide women and girls, he knows more about what's going on in this school than her and Kitty, and that was saying a lot. However, in his defense, after Tabby died, he didn't know where he belonged, for the two of them spent most of their time together, so just recently he began to eat lunch with her and the others, just to feel like he is important, or he belongs somewhere.

Izabella sipped her chocolate milk through a straw, while she studied Bobby. He took a rather strange route for sports day as he wore tan khakis and deep brown loafers. To add to the look, he had on a 1950's varsity cardigan. It was different to say the least, but she has to say she enjoyed his take on the sports theme.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, slightly jealous, making Izabella role her eyes. The two of them, Lyla and Melissa, acted as if they hated each other, and then suddenly, Melissa doesn't? Yeah right. It was irritating and starting piss off Izabella. This just meant she needed to step up her game, may the best woman win.

"I'm confused on why you care." Bobby said, looking at Izabella with confusion, and worry. She literally just broke up with her boyfriend, and she was already hopping on the bandwagon of Lyla Adler, that was a bit weird and slightly confusing.

Seeing as all eyes were on her, Izabella shrugged, "I was curious is all, since Ashley isn't Lyla's type." An easy lie, but then again, she had to wonder exactly who Lyla's type was.

"How do you know Lyla's type?" Jamie popped in the conversation, with interest as well, trying to figure out how she and Lyla became friends overnight.

"We are roommates." She said with a shrug, but her brows creased. Some person she didn't know was sitting alone with Lyla, and it seemed he was making her rather uncomfortable.

 **MEANWHILE:**

Lyla's heart began to speed up in pace. Her brain was unable to think clearly. He was sitting right in front of her. His eyes looking into hers, causing her to realize they were colder and desolate than the last time she saw him. She was nervous, scared of him even, but she sure as hell wasn't going to show him that.

They sat in silence for a bit, when he was the first to speak. "I see you went back to your tomboyish, dyke ways." His dark green eyes looked her over, seeing her in black jean, slightly baggy. A black long compressed long-sleeve shirt covered her upper body, tracing her muscular build; over the shirt was a black baseball jersey with her name on the back, in bold off white. Thanks to the black beanie she was wearing, the ends of her eyes were covered. He wondered if she was covering her brows because of the scar that rested there. If so, then she was ashamed of that night, and what had happened years ago, and he couldn't the sinister smile plaguing his lips.

Lyla didn't respond to him right away, instead she sipped on her soda, and sighed loudly. She was savoring the taste and irritating him at the same time. "Does it look like Ah care?" That accent, her southern accent, bothered him to the point he craned his neck, but he kept his superior demeanor.

"How many times do I have to say it? Do not use that filthy accent when you are speaking to me." Lyla smirked. It was funny to see him try so hard to be dominating over her. Deep down she was terrified, but on the surface, she acted as if he wasn't intimidating. "Yah don' tell me what to do any more."

She was getting mouthy, ballsy, but he didn't know if he liked it or if he wanted to backhand her. She used to be on her best behavior, speak when spoken to, wear what he wanted with a 'thank you sir', so and so forth. She knew he was superior to her, and she was less than. What puzzled him was she has only been gone for a few months and it seemed as if her confidence was growing. That wasn't good. He didn't know how to get her to be the puppet like she once was. "The brand on the back of your neck tells you that I do."

A small smile graced her lips as she eyed him. He always, always, resorted to the brand or the tattoos when she got out of hand, saying he owned her. Where she lives and everyone else, it meant she was supposed to be loyal to the Inner Circle. Unfortunately, he isn't part of the Inner Circle as a whole, he is a pawn, and she was the black princess, meaning he took orders from her, not the other way around. She took a deep breath to control her, before standing to leave. "Yah are nothin' but a pawn. Ah don' take orders from yah. Ah take orders from mah sister or the actual members of the Club."

Not liking her answer, he grabbed her wrist tightly, while his hazel eyes dangerously narrowed. She, taking this opportunity, although fearful, smirked. She knew everyone was watching, therefore she wanted to taunt him. "Go ahead, hit me. It'll give me a reason to kick yahr ass right here, right now."

Growling, he backed off, while his eyes scanned the room, seeing half of the Xavier student body glaring daggers at him. They also dared him to lay on Lyla, if he did, it would give them a good reason to kick his ass also.

He backed into a submissive stance, for it wasn't the time nor the place to take action against her. Sighing, he let go of her wrist and walked out of the cafeteria to call the Black King. He needed to know what his next steps needed to be to get Lyla back into her submissive state.

Once he was out of the cafeteria, Lyla slumped in her chair, shaking some. A long and deep sigh escaped her lips, while she squeezed her eyes shut to get her mind back on track. When he touched her, it's as if his hand burned her skin. His touches made her want to go into a corner and hide away from the world.

Ripping herself from him his grip, Lyla began to make her way to her next class, when she heard Izabella come over. Ly appreciated the fact Izabella wanted to make her feel better but nothing in this moment could do so and she didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings either. "Izzy, I appreciate your help, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't help." She then shoved past the girl, needing to be alone right about now.

Not being able to understand or comprehend why Lyla didn't let people in, she finally understood. Her way of pushing people away is a simple precaution, it was her way saying she couldn't be trusted, that she was unpredictable.

Taking one more minute to study Lyla, she grabbed her own bag and headed to her own class. Poor Lyla is all she could think. A woman trapped in her own mind and her past, couldn't even see what the future held. Poor Lyla.

 **BAYVILLE HIGH SCHOOL**

 **OCT. 22nd, 2017**

 **19:25 ETA**

 **GYM**

This was slightly weird. Dances aren't her thing; they never were to be frank. Yet, you would always catch her at the after parties. Being at the actual dance was slightly uncomforting, not sure how to act. Should she dance, drink punch, make out with someone, what do you really do at school dances? Talk about making matters worse, the silence at the table was awkward and thick. Jamie and Ray would glance at each other every now and then, but they kept up these walls, hoping no one would make them converse. Jamie was too nervous to speak to Ray, and Ray was too angry to speak to Jamie. She, being the one sitting between the two of them, felt extremely uneased. Tempted to ask them what their beef was between them, Lyla thought against it, deciding whatever it was it wasn't her business and if she brought it up it would make matters worse. Instead, she slowly stood from her seat, eyeing them both, "Right well this was fun, but I'm going to go get some punch." Fixing her blazer, Lyla walked over to the punch table, but she soon regretted that decision when she saw Riptide. A small breath escaped her lips as she turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direct. However, as she was ready to leave, Betsy's voice stopped her. "Luv? I didn't know you were coming."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to look at Betsy and Janos, (my apologies I have been spelling riptide's real name wrong all this time). A fake smile etched her face. Betsy, no matter how much she tried, still acted bougie, as she sipped her red cup, trying not to get her lipstick stuck on the plastic. Like always, the Brit looked flawless as her dark purple dress clung to her frame like glue, allowing her to show off her body. The thing was it, the dress, didn't reveal too much, just a small hint of teasing. The hem of the dress stopped mid-thigh. Her raven black hair was pulled into a Japanese bun, leaving her chest bare giving the illusion of her teasing. Lyla's eyes landed on Riptide's hand wrapped around Betsy's waist and in this moment, she didn't know if she should walk away or say something.

He, Riptide, matched Elizabeth in color, as he wore a two-piece dark purple suit. His dress shoes were a bit richer in hue, while the two-buttoned vest was a bit darker than the shoes. Gold cuff links, shined perfectly, held the ends of the sleeves together. To finish off his outfit was a chrome black pawn necklace around his neck, resting against his chest and it made her feel uncomfortable. One thing the Black Queen always taught her was to keep her emotions always in check, never allow any one see what they are doing to you. Taking her advice, Lyla grabbed a punch, while sipping on it.  
"Yeah Ashley Lynn, Melissa, and Izabella begged me to come, so here I am." As Lyla spoke, Riptide sipped on his punch with an oblique smile. His sinful and devious eyes studied the girl over, not really accepting her choice in clothing. It was atrocious honestly, what black princess wears parachute green cargo pants to a dance. Better yet, what woman such as her high status and caliber wears pants to a dance period? It was just disgraceful and disgusting. Black suspenders clipped to the belt loops hanging against her backside and the sides of her legs. Oddly enough, the timberland brogue boots matched with the cargo pants to the tea. She sported a dress shirt with a loosely tied necktie hung around her neck, over top a black blazer with two buttons, fitting her nicely, not too tight, not too baggy. Her hair was up in a high ponytail allowing her to show over her bone structure in her face and the muscle in her throat. It also allowed him to see the black gauges in her ears and this made his eyes darken with anger. "Isn't this a formal event?" He asked her to try to get a rise out of her, but she casually turned her to him and shrugged. "I was told it was semi-formal. Not everyone can pull off a suit as well as you Janos." He was about to retort but Betsy excused the two of them, sensing the negativity between the two.

 **MEANWHILE:**

He looked rather good as he wore black fitted jeans with a white dress shirt that fit him nicely. The sleeves neatly rolled up just above the elbow. A neatly tied bow tie wrapped around his neck while his bangs were showing thanks to the light gray tweed hat on his head. Ray honestly looked like someone who just came out of the 1900's if not for the jeans and it made it difficult for Jamie to turn his gaze anywhere but Ray. "What?" He, Ray, asked catching Jamie to ogle him. It was rather annoying and embarrassing for he didn't know if he got anything on his newly bought white shirt.

Shaking his head, Jamie quickly adverted his eyes to the bodies dancing, "Nothing," he mumbled to himself. Once more, the silence fell in between them when Jamie defaulted to looking to Ray once more.

"Obviously something is up if you keep staring at me." Ray grumbled in annoyance looking Jamie right in the eye, making the boy gulp some.

"You look very handsome." Jamie said with a bright rosy blush rushing to his cheeks, while he looked down at his hands.

Ray blinked a few times trying to process what he had heard, before he himself began to blush. He had to admit Jamie looked as handsome as he did but then he came to senses and moved his gaze back to the dancers.

A few moments passed by and they had not said another word to each other, causing Izabella to come over pouting. "Are you two just going to sit there and not say anything?" Jamie looked to Ray, Ray looked to Jamie, and then they turned back to looking at nothing. Simultaneously they shook their heads, "Nope."

Not wanting to be questioned again, the two of them stood and walked in opposite directions, the thought of being able to sit close to one another and not be like they used to, hurt; they'd rather be stubborn than try something that wasn't even there. As they both departed, Ashley watched them before looking to Izabella, "You see Lyla anywhere?"

Ashley was the first person to ask Lyla to homecoming, how she ended up sharing her with Izabella, and Melissa was a bit puzzling. It would be even the more fun and interesting if Lyla stopped moping or brooding for once and dance, let loose a bit. She was a bit more on the modest side, though tonight she wanted to break free of that as she wore a navy blue floral laced body con mini dress, in lament terms; she wore a dress that showed off her legs and her curvaceous body. It was to get Lyla to pay attention to her, but it wouldn't work if she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Earlier that night, when the three of them, Lyla, Izabella, and herself walked in together, realized shed been upstaged. How grand. Her plan was to get the mysterious and sexy southerner to pay attention to her, but Izabella had to upstage her.

They were in completion, even though they went to the dance together, neither of them could share Lyla, because the Mississippi local didn't seem like she was the type to have more than one girlfriend

Point for Izabella. She wore a white studded long-sleeved compressing dress, showing her hourglass shape to perfection. Lyla didn't pay them much attention, however.

It was up to Melissa, to grab Lyla's attention and even there yet. Both Ashely and Izabella thought the worst. They thought Lyla liked Mel more than the two of them. Just as they were about to sit, in walked Melissa, looking like a princess.

Melissa, like the other two girls, wanted Lyla's attention, to do that she had to up her game. She had to look better than all the other girls, especially her major competition, Izabella and Ashley. Melissa wore a white off the shoulder long sleeve body compressing dress. Her makeup was immaculate. Everyone's eyes were on her and among those who eyed her, were he ex and Lyla. Having a playful grin climb onto her lips, Melissa took a step forward; thinking tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.

 **XXXXX** ** _XAVIER SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED-Scott and Jean's room_** **XXXXX**

 ** _21:21 ETA_**

Exhilarating as the sex was, Jean was exhausted. Rough sex was never her thing really but tonight she didn't care, it was thrilling and exciting. The third round, however, made her call a time out. Needing to calm down, her naked front pressed against the mattress as her face hid in her pillow, needing a long breath.

Strawberry blonde locks ran down her back, tickling her some, while one bright green eyes looked over at Scott, who laid on his back, his eyes on the ceiling, and his chest rose and fell to the slow beat of his hear, "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"What makes you think something is on my mind?" He asked turning on his side to look at her a small smile on his lips.

"We just had rough sex for the first time ever and you are sitting here moping, which makes me believe there is something wrong or on your mind." She crawled over to him, laying her head on his chest.

Letting himself smile a bit, Scott looked down at Jean."The idea of Rogue and her team infiltrating a high-end security FOH headquarters in Boston is stressing me out."

He hated the idea that she could make decisions without him, without his watchful eye, studying every move she made.

What if Rogue would go on a killing spree? What if Lex and Wanda lose control? What if Betsy follows in Rogue and the other two's footsteps? The point is, there are too may 'what ifs.' To add to the list, Lyla.

Her nature is raw, too erratic in nature. One wrong move could set any of them off.

Did that not scare Xavier or Storm? How could they let Mystique's children enter a high maintenance facility?

"You need to trust that Rogue will do a sufficient job. Her team and she will get what we need and then smooth sailing." It pained her to compliment Rouge.

No matter how stupid Rogue thinks she is, she isn't. The moment she stepped foot back in the mansion, the thoughts of an affair filled her thoughts. Scott, painfully, projected, and he's a terrible liar.

Though, the Professor trusts her, and from her years of living with him, she grew to trust. In this predicament, the idea of rogue leading her own team made her nervous, just like the rest, but trust is the key word. If she goes around not trusting her teammates on missions, then things can go badly, easily. Of course, she doesn't trust Rogue with Scott, but on many occasions on the battle field, she could rely on Rogue, and vice versa.

"I can't trust Rogue." Scott replied while stopping his fingers movements.

"Then don't." Jean replied. She sat up some on her elbows and looked him in the eye, "Trust Storm, and the professor. Now Shut up and kiss me."

 **BAYVILLE GYM: 22:32 ETA**

Leaning against the punch table, Lex wished Rogue didn't pick this exact moment to go out and smoke, leaving her with the likes of Lorna and Amara.

"Lexa, hey, didn't know you were the type to come to a school dance." Let the torture begin, Lex grumbled as she put on a fake smile.

"A bit of a scenery change never hurt anyone, besides…" An impish smile grace Lex's lips as she looked over them, "…I wanted to see Alison win homecoming queen."

Set. Game. Match.

Amara and Lorna eyes narrow, as they have been trying for the longest time, tried to win Homecoming queen. Both utterly failed.

In the eyes of Amara, trailer park trash, such as Alison Blaire, didn't deserve the title of queen even if it just a homecoming crown.

"How do you know Alison won? Maybe Sam and I will win it." Amara boasted with her nose in the air, only making Lex snort.

"Trust me, you aren't relevant. The school doesn't even like you and Sam together because of what you and Sam did to my best friend. Or have you forgotten?"

"I could never forget. I am better than rogue and Sam finally came to realize that." Amara bragged. She loved to rub in the fact that she stole Samuel away from Rogue. One day, she took it too far, and Rogue sent a nose shattering punch, literally to Amara's face. From that day on, Amara never came face to face with each other, scared for her nose.

"Whatever you tell yourself at night." Lex rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with them anymore.

she walked outside, deciding to spend time with her actual friends. Stepping foot outside, her sight fell on Izabella, Melissa, and Ashley sitting around a picnic table, eying the backside of Lyla, swooning. How desperate.

"Got quite the entourage, don't you?" Lex asked with a sly, yet playful smile, causing Lyla to shrug.

"They're my dates." She replied while puffing on her own cigarette, not one to share.

"Whoa now, don't you think you should slow down there?" Wanda had a raised brow, looking back at the three girls who patiently waited for their date.

To Lyla, it wasn't that big of a deal, no feelings were involved. Sure, she cared for them, but deep genuine feelings, no. Not yet anyway. How could she? Izabella's her roommate, too much drama. Melissa's perfect in every way. That's the issue. She reminded Lyla too much of Malakai which was not okay. Leaving Ashley. It was difficult to pinpoint exactly what Ashely was to Lyla, maybe a breath of fresh-air. She, Lyla, liked all three of them, cared for them, perfect in every way, it's just a hard decision to make.

"Melissa, there you are. I have been looking for you." Lyla perked her ears up when she heard a male voice. She recognized it easily squeaky, not fully developed. Snickering to herself, she kept and ear, just in case Mel needed her.

"What do you want Ryan?" Melissa was uninterested. Ever since he cheated on her with some girl from their rival school, she moved on and didn't look back. He probably came over to her to talk and pretend that he was interested or maybe he was more than likely it was because of how she dressed. She could care less, her eyes were on a new prize, and if she went back with Ryan then it would make her go backwards instead of forwards.

"I want talk to you and possibly dance." He squeezed himself in-between Ashley and Izabella, so he could look into Melissa's soft blue eyes.

"No thank you, I have a date."

Ryan snorted, "That dyke is not even interested in you firstly; secondly, it really isn't a date if Izabella and Ash are here on a date with her."

"Maybe we think sharing is hot."

Ryan scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "one thing I know about Melissa, is the fact she hates being shared, if she did like the idea then she and I would be together." He then turned his gaze back to Melissa with what he thought was a charming smile, "So what do you say? Dance or no?"

Before Melissa could say no, for the fifth time, Lyla stood behind her with a glare, "She said no so take a walk and find a girl who is just about desperate for a date?"

"Listen here you bitch, I am not going anywhere until Melissa gives me a…" He hadn't the chance to finish, as Lyla zipped over to him faster than he could blink. Her hands gripped his shirt so tight her knuckles began to turn into a pasty white, allowing the blue veins to become unmistakably distinct.

A shiver rushed through his body, as he looked into deep amber eyes. His face pales. "Chill man, just chill. Everything is cool here."

 _'Yeah Ly', chill."_

No, no, it couldn't be. He's dead. She killed him, how could he be here if she watched him bleed out. How could he be causing a cold gust of wind. His voice caused her body to shake. Terror ran its way through her body.

'Stop. Please, no.' She said mentally, trying to block him.

He wasn't one listen as a soft whistle began to hum through her hallow ears.

' _Go ahead Creed; take care of him like you took care of me. You know you want to; it's in your blood. Is it not?'_

She squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head as if that was going to help her.

Her hand flew to her ears, letting Ryan drop to the floor, the thick and sweltering accent of Hector Lopez, taunted her.

Lyla pleaded with a soft whimper, "Please stop."

'You're begging me? I like it; it's very becoming of you. What changed? You weren't a pleader before.' He said circling, her body reacting, trembling.

While this interaction continued, others watched in confusion and worry, while Ryan tripped over his own feet trying to leave. Once his eyes connected with hers, he knew something wasn't right. There were a few screws loose in her brain and he didn't want to stick around and see what could possibly happen. Sprinting into the gym, Ryan promised himself he would never put himself in that situation again. No matter how much he wanted Melissa back, it wasn't worth it.

In the meantime, Rogue walked over with her head tipped to the side, wondering what was causing the commotion.

"Shut up!" Lyla growled, while her hands were still on her ears and her eyes still on the floor. "Shut up!"

Not sure whom she was talking to, Ashley stepped forward to touch Lyla, to soothe her but Rogue gripped her by the wrist stopping her. This was all too familiar to the one who once was untouchable. The symptoms of someone haunting her for the things she had done. She knew it all too well and the best way to handle this was give the person space, so they can handle it on their own, however, it seemed as if Lyla couldn't handle whoever was terrorizing her

After mumbling and begging him to shut up, he vanished buthe'd back in her nightmares right besides Riptide. Blinking a few times and taking long and deep breaths, Lyla looked up to see the concerned faces studying her and making her a bit uncomfortable. Did she really have this episode in front of her friends? Any minute now, they were going to start asking questions and it was going to make her even the more uncomfortable.

Speaking up first was Lex, who knew what Lyla was going through for she had killed her mothers, ever since, she, Lex's mother, haunted her at night. Therefore, she knew what it was like to be terrorized at night.

"Do you need to go home? You seem off." That's an understatement. They all knew Lyla was off. Something snapped within and now they weren't sure if they should talk about it, just in case Lyla snapped again.

"I'm Fine." Lyla replied, blinking a few more times.

"You don't seem fine Adler." Lex snapped back, her eyes narrowing.

"I said I'm fine." Lyla was a bit more forceful with her reply, not liking to have to repeat herself. Hearing the force, she had used, she took a breath and quieted her voice, "I'm fine, so if you would stop worrying about me, then that would be great." Bestowing a glare to the crowd that had swarmed her, she shoved her shoulder against Lex and headed to her car, waiting for the dance to be over.

They were right, she wasn't fine and if she walked back into the gym and tried to act fine, she would most defiantly snap.

In another hour or so the dance would be over, that would be enough time to calm her nerves and emotions.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Once she walked in the mansion, Scott, with out warning, grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to a quiet hall. "What did you tell Jean about us?"

"Nice to see yah too shugah." She whimsically ran a hand down his chest in teasing manner, "If yah wanted to get me alone, all yah had to do is ask."

Not in the mood for her games, he shoved her harder against the wall, "What did you tell Jean about…"

"Us? Nothin'. Ah know how to keep my mouth shut."

"I don't believe you."

"Shockin'. Ah told her nothin' as Ah promised. Maybe yah ain' that good of a liar like yah think ya are." She shoved him away from her, not looking back as she headed with the rest of her friends.

Set. Game. Match.


	5. Thanksgiving

Chapter 4:

HAPPY THANKSGIVING

* * *

" _Y' Mere ain' gonna yell at moi fo' bein' late will she?"_

" _No, Ah told yah, everythin' is fine Cajun, get in here." Not waiting for him to complain, or squirm about something else, Ah grabbed hold of his shirt and yanked him inside, not wanting to have to deal with the repercussions of mosquitos and other creatures of the dark flying around my modest home._

" _John is in the kitchen with Wanda if yah want to say hi. Dinner should be ready shortly."_

" _The others ain' comin'?"_

" _Emma is in Boston for the holiday. The Shaw's are in England with the Essex's. Sage is in California to deal with some business. So, it's just us, Johnny, Wanda, and Pietro, along with Lyla's new girlfriend."_

" _Ly' has a Petite Amie? Is she cute?"_

" _sure, but Ah certainly do not trust her."_

" _Y' say that about all of her Amie's y' know."_

" _Shut up Cajun." Ah growled._

 _Ah just didn't particularly care for this one. Not sure what it is quite yet, Ah let it be. For now._

 _Stomping over to the perfect set up of the dining table, thanks to my Aunt Irene and dear sister, Ah sat next to Remy, while the arguing couple of Wanda and John sat across from us._

 _Ever since he'd been hooked on that shit, he's a different person, depressed, angry, greedy. From the look in Wanda's eyes, exhaustion of dealing with his shit began to come to close. She couldn't keep up the stress and the strain he caused her, Ah couldn't sit back and watch any longer, but it isn't Any of my business._

 _Happy Thanksgiving. From my family to yah's._

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

 _ **XAVIER MANSION**_

 _ **7:01 ETA**_

 _ **INFIRMARY**_

"Clear!"

Nothing.

'Charge to 300."

Nothing.

"Charge to 350…Clear!"

After a few seconds, the sounds of the heart monitor began to beep, steadily. How long that would last, one could only tell. Any little miracle helped Rogue breathe better, easier than two seconds ago.

"Don't blame her."

Her head, lifting at the sound of hoarse words, studied her friends clouded sapphire blue eyes.

"Let's not talk about this right now."

Wanda grabbed hold of Rogue's hand, tightly squeezing. "promise me. This isn't her fault, don't let her believe it."

"Ah won't."

"Liar." She coughed with a rough smile.

Hank, before more could be said, shut the door behind him and looked to her emerald green eyes, "I can't handle this on my own, with the Professor and Jean gone, there is no way I can handle the damage on my own."

"Do what you can Mr. McCoy…Ah, am sure Ah can come up with somethin'."

His brow raised, however, her wounds were too unstable for him to argue, "Very well, do so quickly, if you will." He gave her a reassuring pat on her back, before walking into the room to care for the wounds as best as he could.  
Small and elongated breaths escaped her, before dialing the necessary number to fix up Wanda, hopefully.

"rogue. A pleasant surprise."

"How'd yah know it was me?"

"There is such thing as caller ID. What is it you need? I am a very busy woman."

"Doin' what? Sleepin' with Peter? How does Selene feel about that?"

A snort escaped her, while she shrugged, "Selene loves it, or did you forget I serve both?"

"Oh. My. God. This is not why Ah called."

"Then why did you?"

"Yah remember Wanda, right? Well she is dying, and Hank is doing everything he can to keep her alive, but he can't do it alone."

"Hank McCoy?"

"The one and only, why yah know him?"

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

Rogue, not one for the sentimental, byes hung up and put her phone in her pocket. Too many memories came along with Sage, and calling her just now, allowed them to rush her again. She would be lying if she said that the main reason she left was Mystique and the Inner Circle. The reality of the situation was Remy. He's to be married to the princess of the Assassin's Guild, and she couldn't handle the pain and the rejection.

It's easier to tell a lie and run then tell the truth and feel the pain. She needed a brand-new start. If they couldn't see that, then that's their problem, not her.

This is about saving the life of her best friend since pre-school, she wasn't going to allow memories and emotions to get in the way of that. No, they could air out their dirty laundry later. Thanksgiving is all about family, not people once worked with.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

 **7:10 ETA**

 **ARIEL  
**

"Am I on trial?"

"No. We just want to know what happened last night."

"With Scott in the room. Isn't that a bit much?"

"Start from the beginning." Storm stated, not having the time to get into it with Ariel.

"Fine."

 _On the Blackbird, most of us stayed quiet. Lyla and Lex were sleep, knocked out even, snoring simultaneously. Probably not getting enough sleep, Lyla being on the soccer team and all. Beyond me really, anyway, I was in a seat praying. And, before you utter a word, yes, I pray._

 _Take the girl out of the church, but can't take the church out of the girl, something my grandma used to tell me when I complained. It's just her way of telling me, that wherever I go, God can see everything. Some sense of humor he has. I am an angel._

 _We Catholics take these things seriously, why, no idea, but we do, and to be honest with you, it's annoying. Maybe that's why my mom left, so she wouldn't have to listen to them shove their religion down our throats._

 _She's the reason I haven't stepped into a church building, and yet, I was praying._

 _Rogue and Wanda sat calmly at the front of the jet looking over a map, trying to figure the best plan of action, as well as calculating mishaps and what not._

 _Longshot, I honestly could care less about, he's the douchebag who complained about every little thing. What's the plan? Are we there yet? Why aren't we there yet? Yadda. Yadda. It began to push my buttons to the point I shoved my headphones in my ear, not wanting to listen to his running mouth._

 _As the jet touched down, in the corner of my eye, I see Psy sharpening her katanas, maybe they were needed for precautious measures_

* * *

 **LEXI**

 **7:25 ETA**

"Wait…were you going to kill is that what you are trying to say?"

"No, read my lips one eye, for. Precautious. Measures. Only. Jesus."

"But did you?"

"Scott, please, let her finish, we will ask questions later."

"Thank you, Storm. As I was saying…"

 _…Before I was rudely interrupted, Psylocke was sharpening her katanas, I don't know if it was because she was bored on the plane ride or if Rogue needed them for precautionary measures, we would see._

 _Before we headed in, she, Rogue, gave us our duties, sorry, I can't help the snickering, just, duty._

 _Anyway_ _ **, 'Wanda and Lyla, download the virus into the main computer systems, while Lex and Ah will go up to the central office to delete all files on the mutants apprehended, experimented on, or suspects. Longshot and Betts keep eyes on the perimeter, while Ariel, shugah, please be our eyes in the sky, see anything suspicious don't be afraid to call it out. Any questions?'**_

 _'Just one…Can I go pee before this all goes down?'_

 _They, of course, told me to go before we left, and I did, but I had to go, the excitement of the mission got to me. Plus, I think they didn't give me a big enough bladder as I hoped, fuck Hydra for fucking that up. They had one job, and that was to clone me, and yet they couldn't even get that right._

 _After I went pee, thanks to them waiting so patiently, we busted down the doors, Lyla easily knocked out the security guards, and shut down the main security feeds, giving us a slight advantage. All were in their positions, but no-one could suspect what happened next._

* * *

 **BETSY**

 **7:55 ETA**

"No one could suspect what happened next."

"and that is?"

At this point, Scott, intrigued by everyone's story, sat next to Storm.

She let out a deep breath and took a sip of her water.

 _A load of FOH trucks was coming, apparently, a silent alarm had been triggered, by who, we don't know, at this point, it didn't matter. The mission comes first, and we weren't done, yet._

 _As instructed, Ariel called out where the number of men was going to be. She even flew down to help us when things became too hectic, that's when I drew my katanas, of course, the blows weren't death-defying, just enough to send them crying home to their mommies._

 _It's alright you can laugh, it's a joke._

 _My point is, we were working well together, Longshot seemed interested, laughed at a few of our jokes, while we were taking care of business._

 _And yet, the mercenaries kept coming._

* * *

 **LONGSHOT**

 **8:13 ETA**

"They weren't regular members of the FOH?"

"Sure, the FOH have their members, their country folk, but if you want to win a war, you grab soldiers, and that's what these men were. Mercenaries, some even had the branding, but I don't remember them fully, the chaos began to be too much."

 _They got in a few punches, my agility, ha, my agility was too much for them to handle, they could barely hit me. If they did touch me, I was distracted showing off, but I turned that off and handled business. Once most of them were down, Betsy spoke one word, and they were down for the count._

 _ **"Sleep."**_ _A soft smile appeared on her lips, while her eyes were shut closed, her body calm, even after we just got done with an intense battle, her body just void of stress._

 _I couldn't help but stand there and admire her when we got a distress call, we thought Wanda was being attacked, and sure enough, she was, and yet, we weren't ready for what came next._

* * *

 **LEX**

 **7:25ETA**

 _She just stood over her body, guilty, her eyes welling with water. What the hell happened, no one knew._

 _Blood dripped from her knuckles, hitting Wanda's limp body, better yet, Wanda's broken body. It took all of us back. I knew she wasn't okay, ever since Homecoming, and yet I trusted Rogue's judgment, hell I trusted Lyla's judgment, but after I saw what I saw, my trust for Creed went out of the window._

 _The blood flowing through your fingers, the more you get the more you want, it owns you, it grabs you by the horns and wrestles you in and out. I know what it's like to have a bloodlust that strong, the voices in your head telling you to take it that much further. She looked at us confused, and then that's when her amber eyes met deep green, she tried to open her mouth to speak when she felt herself get thrown across the room._

 _"don't. Just don't. Ah trusted you. We all invited yah in with open arms and this is how yah repay us? Who are yah and what have yah done with my sister?"_

 _The heartbreaking moment really, but Rogue didn't have the time. "Shot, take her to the blackbird, make sure yah contact the Mansion and tell Hank to start up the med bay. Everyone else, make sure we weren't here."_

 _Everyone went into action and then boom; the headquarters went down._

"So, let me get this straight, Lyla was the one who did that to her?"

"It sure looked that way."

"Can you confirm that, could Betsy?"

"she said Lyla's mental walls are too strong and Wanda was too unstable to even try to enter her mind."

A growl escaped the room, Scott nearly tipping over the table, "I knew this shit was going to happen. No-one knows anything about Lyla, even rogue, and yet you guys thought I was paranoid and look at the mess. This mess caused by HER!"

"Hey, you want to point fingers, go on ahead, but no-one really knows what happens other than Lyla and Wanda. Good luck talking to them." She stood and took her leave. The interview over.

* * *

 **MEDBAY**

 **7:30 ETA**

Thirty minutes, she said thirty minutes, nowhere to be found. This is unlike her, she's very punctual, and yet, she decided now was the best time to be late, how reliable she is.

"Stop pacing, I am here."

"Yah said thirty minutes."

"Yes, I know, I am early."

"Yah're late."

"How? You called at 7:03, I told you I will be here in thirty minutes, I showed up a few minutes early."

"Fine, as always you're right. Just get in there, Mr. McCoy needs your help." Not in the nicest way, and bit out of desperation, she pushed her ex-friend into the room, where Hank began the preparations for the surgery. Later, when time permitted, they could hash out old wounds.

Wanda, at this moment, is more important than the past.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine for now, what do yah want?"

"You knew your sister wasn't right in the head and you brought her on a mission."

"Unlike yah Cyclops, Ah trust my teammates, when they say they're fine, they are. This isn't yah team, it's mine. And Ah will handle it the best way Ah see fit."

"Then handle it or I will. I want her off the team."

She couldn't help the snort. Just because they banged a few times, doesn't give him the right to dictate what she did and didn't do. This is business, not pleasure, he needed to put his feelings aside and burry for now, this isn't about her and him. This is about Wanda getting better, as well as finding out exactly what happened on that mission.

"Ah will see what happened first, before Ah jump to conclusions."

"Rogue, your sister, not in the right head space, nearly killed Wanda, the others saw it, so either you cut her from your team or I will."

Prick.

"Yah ain' even gonna listen to her testimony or yah just gonna let her hang?"

"She hung herself with the noose she created, do it Rogue, or I will." He growled, not wanting to argue about this any more than he had, and yet, she kept pushing him.

"Do it then, but she gets to defend herself."

"And why are you defending her? After all, she did that to your best friend."

"Ah wasn' there, were yah?"

His mouth opened and closed as if to say something. Nothing spilled.

"Ah thought so. Ah will do this my way, not yah's this is my team. When Ah know Wanda is no longer in critical condition, I and storm will sit down and get her side of the story. Yah will not be there."

"I have a right…"

"No, no yah don't. If yah'll excuse me, Ah have a date with a vodka bottle." She shoved past him.

This whole situation needed more than just liquor. For now, it would have to do. The thought of her sister being so vicious and violent never crossed her mind, until last night. The look her eyes, that of a predator, nothing but a mindless animal, glad it's finally out of its cage.

Life of a team leader.

* * *

 **8:21 ETA**

 **ROOM OF IZABELLA AND LYLA**

The sight of blood never made her squirm or uncomfortable. For her line of work, it would be redundant, but the smell, the smell, always sent her into a deep hypnosis. Her mind clouds, the next thing she knows, the animal comes out. For years, she could control it, then tonight happened, and she couldn't pull back, she couldn't stop herself, she couldn't pull back, the hunger enticed her, drew her in.

Only the voice of Malakai could stop her from killing him.

"Babe. Look at me."

"Lyla… _Look at me_ "

 _I couldn't stop the words. As if on a loop, they just spilled out. 'I am sorry.' She kissed me, took her hands in mine, reassured me, and yet, I couldn't help but say sorry. That wasn't me. He just, he just, slapped her, and I couldn't help it._

 _No matter how many times she told me that her cheek would heal, she's fine, my anger grew out of control. I couldn't contain myself. I couldn't control myself._

 _"Ah didn't mean to."_

 _She just gave me a sweet smile, her hands on both my cheeks, her eyes dared me not to look away. How could I? They, a subtle and heavenly blue, calmed my soul, and my heart._

 _Anyway, just with one look, my shoulders slid in a relaxation state, my breathing calmed, and my heart stayed steady. Amazing, no one could ever control the beast like she, I can't let her go._

 _"I know."_

 _"My mom is going to kill me."_

 _"Say no more, we will get you all cleaned up." Swiftly, before my sister came around the corner, took hold of my arm, yanking me into the bathroom._

 _"Sit." She motioned to the toilet while snooping through my cabinets for washcloths. "Good thing you have a healing factor, or you'd be dead for sure."_

 _"Yeah, my mama hates me fighting. In the closet, yah'll find what Yah're looking for on the top shelf."_

 _"Of course, it's on the top shelf." She grumbled to herself while getting on her tiptoes, hands roaming the shelf, hoping she encountered cloth._

 _Being the ass that I am, watched, until she began to curse, "Now, now, that's no way a lady should speak."_

 _My front rested against her slightly exposed back. "Here yah are."_

 _"I hate you."_

 _"for helping yah?"_

 _"For being taller than me, now sit."_

 _Without hesitation, I did as she asked, while she began to hum._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing, we've only been dating for one month, and you protected me. No one has done that for me before."_

 _"Yah realize Ah almost killed him."_

 _"But you didn't. Step in the right direction."_

 _A cup half full instead of half empty kind of girl, I liked it, adorable. With each day, this girl is making me fall harder and faster for her._

 _ **"Pathetic Creed. Just, pathetic."**_

A chill passed over the hair of her skin.

 _"This isn't real."_

"You're very pathetic you know. Going down memory lane, comparing this to then."

 _"You aren't real."_

 _ **"Aren't I? You can see me."**_ He ran a hand against her spine, while his lips were mere inches from her sensitive ears, _**"Hear me, and see me."**_

Her amber eyes, studied the mirror, looking past herself, to the devilish figure standing behind her. He did this to her. He is the one who sent her a raging monster. He did this to her. Damaged her brain, caused her to see things, dead things. Who else is to blame but him? They did this to her. If he didn't join in with riptide, then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have plunged her hand into his chest. His pumping heart pattering against her trembling fingers. Damn him. If he didn't join in, then he wouldn't be dead.

Damn him.

 _ **"Are you seriously blaming me for this. Creed. You know better. This is all you. This is all your fault."**_

 _Stop._

On the toilet, well postured, he turned to her with that same damned cocky smile. "I can see your thoughts Lyla. You not only blame me, but you blame Mali. How can you blame her creed? That's a bit fucked up, no? You gonna blame her for this?"

 _Stop!_

" _ **Or what? Are you going to kill me? News flash! You already did. You're stuck with me."**_ His index finger moved to her temple. _**"I'm in here. You can't kill me. I'm more alive than ever and you can't do anything about it. So, go on, make my day."**_

"I SAID STOP!"

"Everything alright in there?" Izabella called from her bed.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good." The lie slipped from her like a snake slips into the meadows. Izabella wouldn't understand, she's too innocent, sharing the truth would shatter that.

Shaking her head, her bruised hands rested under the heat of the rushing water, while her mind went back to that Thanksgiving.

" _You're just very territorial, just do me a favor."_

 _"anything."_

 _"Always fight for me. Don't let me go."_

"I promise."

* * *

 **INFIRMARY WAITING ROOM**

 **9:37 ETA**

"How is she?"

"Holding on."

"I meant…"

"Ah know who yah meant, my answer is the same."

"You blame her."

"Don't yah?"

"I don't know what happened to blame her."

Rogue, deep down, doesn't blame Lyla, but with stress, it causes fingers to be pointed. Right now, they were being pointed in Lyla's direction.

That whole night ended up being chaotic, mercenaries moving around the building, while the lights went out. She can understand why Rogue is like this, her first mission leading, and it turns to shit. She had people, including herself, to prove wrong. In doing so, they completed the mission, but Lyla supposedly, went off script, something, not sure what threw her off.

At this point, Rogue didn't much care for Lyla right now, more so for Wanda. Harsh, but understandable.

"Have you talked to her?"

"No."

"She may need you."

"Getting' sentimental on me?"

"Wanda needs me more."

" _Rogue."_

 _"Wanda needs me more right now Ly' this, this can wait."_

 _"Ah want yah ta meet Malakai…"_

 _"Lyla. Did yah not hear me?"_

 _Wanda and John, a depressing couple. John nearly overdosing, just barely holding it together. All Ah could think is damn. Thanksgiving is all about dinner and family. Here they were, crowded like sardines, in the bathroom to calm Wanda and to make John not hit the overdose stage._

 _"Fine. We leave tomorrow for New York City to drop her off at school. Ah'll see ya when Ah see ya, ah guess."_

 _Ah only gave her a wave, my attention never really moving away from the pending crisis before me._

 _"Don' tell mama."_

 _"Ah wouldn' think of it. Ah remember what happened last Thanksgiving when she caught yah smokin'." Lyla stated, aggravation hidden in her voice._

 _She would get over it eventually. This takes precedence over meeting a girlfriend, Ah don't have time for that. Not with this, if only she understood._

"She understands. Wanda is more important right now. We'll talk later."

Lex opened her mouth, nothing seemed appropriate to talk about. Until Wanda gets out of her current predicament, it's going to be like she's talking to herself.

For now, she wove her hand with Rogue's, letting her know she's not alone.

* * *

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

 **11:13 ETA**

Ororo, cooking the Thanksgiving meal for tonight, with Jean, didn't have time to come for this sit-down. Something told her that she didn't want to interrogate her, all of this too much to handle. She and Lyla grew up with 'Ro, with that, remembering what someone as a child to picture them as monsters, made her skin crawl. She gets it, she stepped in for her. She needed to know for herself.

"Oh, great you're here."

"Jesus, seriously Scott. Yah have to be here?"

The narcissistic smile on his face is the answer to her question, taking the seat next to her. "Where is she?"

"On time."

Lyla took one step in the room, feeling the goosebumps fill her arms and the back of her neck, but with one deep breath, she puffed out her chest, taking a seat.

A sea of papers lay around Rogue and Scott, reference of the others, to make sure her story lined up. The idea putting her sister on trial, made it difficult, but she wouldn't dare let Scott interrogate her, then it gets nasty.

"Start from the beginning."

 _My first mission with the X-Men, my high couldn't get any better. Mama always told me that the X-men are our enemies, wolves in sheepskin, and I believed her for years, but when my sister joined them, I couldn't help but idolize you all. You were my favorite Cyke, the leader, make a gay girl swoon, and then I met you._

 _That's not the point, the point is, my adrenaline was high, I couldn't settle down. Though once, I sat in one of the blackbird's seats, I was out like a light. Could be from how comfortable it was or me not getting enough sleep, it really didn't matter. Rest before a mission never really hurt anyone. Why Rogue wasn't upset I take it._

 _The soft hum of the engine turned off once settled on top of the mountain, and of course, Lex talking about her having to pee, made me roll my eyes. We told her to go before we left, I swear, she has a bladder of an infant or an old person. Honestly, that girl drives me insane, can't help but lover her._

 _As they talked about her not listening to them, I took a gander outside, make sure we weren't followed, or we weren't picked up on their radars, the jet is good about that, it never hurts to be too careful. The others, not too far behind me, separated into their teams, me, I was paired with Wanda, a vet, and a rookie. Many would fear that combination, it's like an attending surgeon going into surgery with an intern, who's never seen an OR before, touchy and nerve-racking territory. Not me, my pack had been prepared, my weapons, around my belt, and the nanite sentinel virus in its own little part of my pack. Nothing to worry about._

 _We even went to the back stairs to avoid cameras, while Lex worked her magic, gotta love that girl._

 _When seeing a computer in my eyes sight, I went straight to work uploading the virus, it would take longer than expected, the time we didn't have to waste. The time window condensed with each waiting moment, thanks to the F.O.H. Annoying asswipes they are._

 _Wanda did her things, taking them out without having to lay a single finger on them. That's when the lights went out._

"Go on."

"Hold on." Her mouth lost moisture, while the air in her lungs began to lessen. All this talking just made her thirsty. Plus, she wasn't sure if she could muster the courage to talk about a mission that is embedded in everyone's mind. The new Jamie, though, he was scared, her she just looked like she didn't have any self-control.

"Please, anytime today, continue."

Rogue gave him an unwavering death glare, before turning back to the Lyla, "Continue when yah ready shugah."

"The lights went out building…Wanda wasn't prepared.

 _I wasn't either, my eyes were on the computer system, trying to speed up the process when I hear Wanda get the fuck knocked out of her. Her face just filled with her own blood. Eyes swollen, cheek bruised, slash marks everywhere, the guy was fast as fuck, I could barely see him, and I can see in the dark._

 _Wanda's down, the computer needed time to load, it wouldn't take me long to hurt this guy. The X-Men don't kill, I did everything in my power to make him wish he was. A few broken bones, fractures, broken nose. Basically, all the injuries applied to Wanda I gave back to him._

 _Stated before, he's quick, yet muscular in stature, why he could give her blows like that to her. I wasn't playing around._

"You want us to believe you did that for someone your size?"

"What are you saying Scott, I am too skinny to hurt someone ten times stronger than me? It's called being agile, having endurance, and speed. His movements were sloppy, mine were precise."

"Then where is her?"

"Don't know. _He was down for the count, and when I went to go check on Wanda, check to see she was alive, and the lights turned back on. He was gone, and the others had just arrived._

 _They all looked at me like a monster. As if I did something wrong. Is just stood over Wanda's body, her damaged body, with my fangs out and my hands dripping with blood._

 _I am the main suspect._

 _I'd never hurt Wanda, she's my sisters best friend. 'Whenever Wanda is in a crisis, I need to be there for her.'_

 _One Thanksgiving, a mutual friend was overdosing in our bathroom, and I wanted Roguey to meet my best girl, the love of my life._

 _We were only dating for a month. The way she looked at me, the way she smiled, laughed, breathed, indicated to me that I was going to marry her one day, and I wanted my best girl to meet my idol. Wanda, however, sat in the tub crying, while trying to get John's temperature to go down._

 _At that moment I knew, Wanda's, no her friend's lives were more important than mine._

 _I would never hurt Wanda, she's family to Rogue, sure I may resent her for always pulling my sister away from me, but she's Rogue's family. Never in a million years, would I hurt her family._

"That's everything we need Lyla." Scott sternly stated.

Lyla, with a nod, took her leave. Not wanting to be asked any more questions. This heavy enough as it is.

* * *

 **INFIRMARY WAITING ROOM**

 **12:25 ETA**

 **SOUNDTRACK** : Annabel-Goldfrapp

For three years, hell, longer than that, Rogue thought that her pushing Lyla out of certain things with friends, was a way of protection, to save her the heartache that came with this life. To being part of the Brotherhood, to being assassins and terrorists. If she pushed Lyla out then she will not delve into this life, wouldn't follow in her footsteps. Today, Lyla allowed her that she's been selfish, that she didn't have time for her baby sister and her life. The Brotherhood was more important, the mission, more important than anything in the world.

Jesus, she did to Lyla what Mystique did to her. The apple doesn't fall too far…

"Wanda will be fine, she will need lots of rest, and maybe some physical therapy, but she will be fine."

Sage's voice knocked Rogue out of her stasis while looking up to the raven-haired woman, smiling, astonishing.

"Do yah mind if Ah ask yah question?"

The smile left her face, taking a seat next to her, "Sure."

"What was Lyla's girlfriend like."

"You have to be more specific."

"2014 Thanksgiving."

The smile returned back to Sage as she looked ahead, the thought of her, always sent smiles to her and others, "Malakai Winters, sweet girl. The sweetest out of anyone Lyla dated, maybe why she's so drawn to her. She's the twin of Skylar McCade."

The snort escaped her, "How can anyone related to her be sweet."

"I don't know, but that girl lightened up everyone's day, her soul the gentlest. Lyla would be on a rampage, and all it took was Mali to touch her and Lyla calmed. She was the love of her life, they were only dating for a month and Lyla told me and Selene she was going to marry her one day. With her 'fuck boy' nature, we didn't think she was serious, and then she bought the girl a promise ring. She fooled around with a few fishes in the pond, but Lyla loved her to the point her life depended on it."

"Yah speak of her as if she past tense."

Tessa, like most, loved Malakai Winters, sure, she was Emma's protégé, but her heart used to warm every single time that girl smiled or laughed. Tricky thing to get her to do and

mean it. Mali will always be remembered as a gem.

Gathering her things, she pulled her coat over shoulders. "Look at the time, I forgot the Club is holding a Thanksgiving party."

"Tessa."

"Talk to her Rogue, not me." She gave Rogue one last smile, before taking her final leave, thanking any entity for not running into the bald snake.

Standing, Rogue stood from her seat and walked into the room, "How is she?"

"Just fine."

"Hey."

Rogue smiled some, walking over to Wanda's bedside, "How are you feeling shugah?"

"Sore, as expected. You blame her."

"Not as much as I did before."

"I guess that is something." Wanda chuckled, wincing.

* * *

- **FOYER**

 **14:22 ETA**

Parents began to fill up the foyer, too busy hugging and kissing their children, not bothering to move it along.

It didn't bother him much, he didn't mind prolonging the inevitable, seeing the parents, the overbearing mother, and jock like his step-father. Both, of course, as any parent, want their son to succeed in life, they just take it too far. Jay, his stepfather, constantly pushing him to do anything other than skateboarding, and each time, Ray shoots him down, harder.

To add to the drama, Jamie and he are no longer friends and roommates, his mother, when they first met, couldn't help but get pulled into those bright brown eyes, and sweet personality. Being as they were so close all those two years, his mother grew even the fonder of him, making this decision to tell her that they are no longer friends even more difficult. Should be fun.

"Raymond!"

"Raymond? That's your real name?"

"Where do you think Ray comes from dipshit?"

The idea of Michael tagging along dawned on him, it was stupid. He needed someone to relieve the pressures of this day. Plus, Michaels parents are in another country, doing god knows what, at it only seemed fitting and fair, at the time.

He's slowly rethinking his decision to bring him along.

Ray's mother, Michell, didn't bother to take off her mink coat, too excited to see her boy. When their eyes connected, she walloped her son into a bear, his step-father followed in wrapping his arms around their bodies.

Not one for physical contact, Ray patted both on their back, pulling away.

"Mom, Jay, this is my roommate Michael."

"What happened to Jamie."

Michael and Ray, not sure what to say, looked at each other, when she waved it off, "Never you mind, I found him. Jamie!"

The brightness in Jamie's eyes shifted to the woman who called out his name, in an instant, his cheeks burned red, avoiding the eyes of Ray.

"Mrs. Crisp, it is so nice to see you again. This is my mother Liza Madrox. Mom, this is Michelle Crisp, Ray's mother."

They said their hellos, allowing the boys to ditch them, knowing how awkward this would be.

"You know, making our parents meet isn't the smartest ideas, they are going to have questions."

"I'm not the one who never told their mom we separated."

"We never dated."

"Funny how that's the first thing that came to your mind."

"You little punk, we wouldn't be in this if it wasn't for…"

Michael, for a few minutes, watched as they went back and forth calling each other names, and calling each other out. Not wanting to be part of their drama, he decided to walk around them to head to the game room, there, he saw Amara and Sam in a full-on lip lock.

"Ewe." He whispered to himself shutting the door. This mansion wasn't safe for the day, maybe he just needed some fresh air.

* * *

 **SHARED ROOM OF IZABELLA & LYLA  
19:49 ETA  
**

"Exactly where do ya think you're goin'?"

Izabella, her attention mostly on her phone, glanced up to see Logan leaning against the door frame, not all too happy. Plans, at this point, are spoiled, just as she began to text that Melissa, Lyla pulled on her varsity jacket and beanie, to cover up the scar across her brow, which she yet to ask where it's from.

"To pick up Melissa for some pizza and then we will head to the movies to see Bad Moms. Why do you ask."

"Ya just go home from a grueling mission. Plus, dinner is being served in ten minutes, you think you can just leave."

Lyla turned to look at him shrugging, "Is my mom or her parents down there?"

"No."

"so, then we have the right to go out to the movies and enjoy our thanksgiving as we see fit."

Logan opened his mouth to retort, though, she's right. Sure, he has the authority, being an instructor, and a senior member of the X-Men to force her to stay, yet, he can't muster up the ability to do so. Instead, he let out a sigh, "Fine, come straight home after the movies."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm sure we can do that."

Without hesitation, she walked around him, and down the stairs to the mansion, coming face to face with Scott.

"I swear if we get this speech we can't go anywhere, I will personally move you myself."

He crossed his arm, clenched his jaw, "I'd like to see you try."

"Scott, please, let her go, she and Izabella will be home after the movie, correct."

Not turning back to the professor, the smile crawled on her face, "Of course sir, we will be back right after the movie."

She then stepped around him to head to the garage.

Izabella, in turn, did the same, but not without whispering an apology to Scott.

"Are you crazy? You pissed him enough as it is, do you honestly want to continually push his limit."

Climbing into her black 1967 mustang, Lyla shrugged her shoulders, "I tend to live on the dangerous side, kind of my thing. I feel as is his ego needs to be brought down a notch."

"fine, Melissa is ready and waiting."

"Very well, put your seatbelt on. This is gonna be a fast ride."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **DINING ROOM**

 **20:00 ETA**

"Parents. Thank you for coming for such an occasion. I know all of you can't stay to celebrate the holiday fully, but nonetheless, thank you for coming. This not only means a lot to me, but it also means a lot to your children. Please, enjoy the dinner prepared for you tonight." Charles toasted them all, while they all took their seats, hungrily. This is what his dream looks like, humans, mutants, eating together, laughing together, enjoying each other's company, having an enjoyable time.

It just takes the new generation, as history shows, to show the way. The new generation is the key, as seen right now at this moment. He can't help but smile at the success of the night, hopefully, it can stay that way.

Meanwhile, down the table, Jamie and Ray ended up sitting right across from each other, neither looking the other in the eye.

As promised, Jamie didn't speak to him, breathe near him, nor look at him.

For Ray, he kept his head down, not wanting to draw attention to himself, as well as not wanting to look in the innocence of Jamie, the truth clear, yet the deception swam around those puppy orbs, watering for him to forgive and forget.

Ray couldn't bring himself to do either.

"Ray, I hear you and Jamie aren't roommates anymore."

"Did you now?" Right away, his eyes narrowed, a glare blazing.

"What? What happened? Who's your new roommate?"

"That would be me, Mrs. Crisp." Michael gave an awkward smile and wave. His heavenly blue eyes making contact with the harsh eyes of Michelle.

"Michael?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Why are you roommates with him?" She snapped, pointing to Michael, who dipped down in his chair, more uncomfortable.

Her eyes grew darker, "What did you do?"

Ray, not in the mood, rolled his eyes, "Blame innocent eyes over there."

All eyes turned to Jamie, he began to sweat, not wanting to deal with this now. He shook his head, while his eyes begged Ray not to do this hear and now.

"When did you guys split?'

"Firstly, mom, we didn't date, we were friends. Secondly, he's a coward isn't that right Jamie."

"How dare you call him that."

"He is. Aren't you Jamie?" Ray sneered.

Of course, all attention moved to the arguing boys, nothing new. However, all the parents were kept in the dark about exactly went on missions. Xavier had permission to train them in the Danger room and outside of the school, but not on missions.

Both Ray and Jamie were on a mission they weren't supposed to be on, and if this argument continued, the dirty laundry would be out.

"You're so selfish." His fork slammed against the table top, growling, fed up with Ray and his dick moves. Always cutting him out to be some wimp. Enough is enough.

"Me? You are the one who got me shot!"

Ororo let out a sigh, along with a few others, this could escalate quickly along with the parents being here.

Parents will defend their child to the ends of the earth, even when said child is wrong, and with this certain situation, it just sends their instincts into overdrive. Now would be good to dissolve the argument before to grew, but Xavier gave her a look to just let it play, maybe this is what the boys needed to come to a resolution, to peace. That's what tonight is all about after all.

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah in your wildest dreams." Ray snorted in retort to Jamie's outburst.

"Everything is about you, isn't it? The world revolves around Raymond Crisp. Ray is too hurt, walk in the opposite direction. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes, he might be reminded of that night. Check. Don't speak to Ray, he may something that you can't handle. Check."

Ray began to speak when Jamie continued. "You weren't the only one shot that night Ray. I have nightmares, recollections, déjà vu, here I am, like a good little boy, doing what your checklists entail because your state of mind is more important than mine."

The room, at this point, grew silent. No-one sure what to talk about. The heaviness all too real. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Professor, we have a major issue, I think you might want to take a look at, you too Hank." Lexi, out of breath, her head in the entrance, beyond worried.

There it is, things could get much worse.

* * *

 **REC-ROOM**

 **20:00 ETA**

/This place is not for the weak, this place is not for the weak. They're all begging for the truth. It's over now. (It's over now)/

Lex, being the best friend, sat in the corner of the pool room, eyeing Rogue line up her shot,

not wanting to distract her from her concentration.

They didn't want to eat with the rest of the group, only taking 15 minutes to put away their Thanksgiving dinner and call it a day. Though, they were willing to wait for the others when dessert time came around, not wanting to look like glutton bitches.

The main reason they didn't want to eat with the others, or more so, why Rogue didn't, the fact that the drama is up to everyone's neck. Her own included, and like a moth to a flame, or a match to gasoline, there's cause and effect. Wanda is down in the med bay trying to heal, while her sister is off the team until her head is on straight; Scott Summers and girlfriend issues are not as pressing as the family.

Pussyfooting around a ticking time bomb is never the right way to go, and when that does happen, time sheds from the timer more quickly, which escalates things more, good thing she followed her best friends lead on this one and strayed from the dining room tonight.

 _ **/We gave our lives for this.**_

 _ **It's all we have, it's all we'll ever know.**_

 _ **We sacrificed for this.**_

 _ **When it's said and done, we'll have our scars to show/**_

Yet, she can't help but shake the hands standing on the back of her neck, something is about to go down, and it's going to take them all by surprise.

"What are yah thinkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked, her emerald green eyes looked curious, with a matching tilt of her head.

Shrugging, she took her turn. "Drama that I'm sure will go down without us egging it on, for once."

"Don't tempt me. Ah've known a woman that is very petty, she taught me her ways. Ah am not above starting petty drama."

A sly smirk began to cross Lex, leaning against the table, "Between you, Scott, and Jean. Or between Amara and Sam?"

"Before you deny anything, remember we are best friends for a reason. I think like you. So, does Wanda." She paused to rogue's still playfully shocked face, "We've known for months. We thought the plan was Sam and Amara."

"At first it was, then Scott, being Scott, got me in his bed and the rest is history."

"Does Jeannie know?"

The room fell silent, except for the song playing in the background, Rogue thinking of a response. Honestly, if Jean doesn't know that she and Scott hooked up all three months of summer, then she's not the telepath she and Xavier make her out to be.

"Does Jean know?" Laura Lex asked more forcefully to try and get Rogue's attention.

 _ **/I am destruction. You'll never be the of me.**_

 _ **You are deception.**_

 _ **I am the one you betray/**_

"Ah heard yah the first time. No need to shout like a banshee in my ear. And if she doesn't by now then she's not that good of a telepath she thinks she is."

"You wanted her to know."

Rogue, in response, shrugged, a sly smirk flashing her eyes.

"Scott's not as good at lying as he thinks he is. Yah can read his face and know everythin' about him in two seconds. Ah told him to keep this a secret to forget this ever happened. Scott likes to eye me every single time Ah walk into a room with a tight leather mini skirt. Jean is many things, but more naïve than a puppy, yeah no. She hasta know. Ah think Ah played my part well."

"So, you slept with Scott, so jean will know, but then you also slept with Scott, so Sam and Amara can realize you can play dirty like them?"

"Sam and Amara, Ah don't recall those names." Rogue joked while looking confused.

"Petty bitch."

"Not all problems can be solved with fists."

Lex shrugged, "I don't know, depends on the kink. I don't kink-shame."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue began to laugh to get back to the game, Lex right behind her when the small strands of hair began to rise on the back of her neck. An intense heartbeat began to beat in time with her eardrums while smelling blood.

Right away, Rogue jumped into action, her face straight. "What is it?"

"When's the last time you saw Lance?"

Her, Rogue's, head tilted to the side, thinking, her brows furrowing, "Homecoming. Why?"

"He's here, and it doesn't sound pretty, internally."

 _ **/We gave our lives for this**_

 _ **It's all we have, it's all we'll ever know.**_

 _ **We sacrificed for this**_

 _ **When it's said, and we'll have our scars to show**_

 _ **We'll have our scars to show.\**_

Rogue waisted no time, she ran to the front of the mansion, pulling the door open. There he lay, bleeding over their white cobblestone steps, trying to breathe, and only one thing he could think of was a name.

"Lyla." He said in a hushed tone, trying to get her to understand who did this to him.

"Yah might want to get the professor and Hank." Rogue looked up to Lex, confused as all hell.

 _ **/From now until the end. /**_

* * *

 **BAYVILLE MOVIE THEATRE**

 **20:30 ETA**

 _Thanksgiving season is all about giving thanks. Giving thanks to living and surviving another year. Giving thanks to family sticking by us during the trials we faced through the year. Though, this holiday season, we are putting my princess in the ground, how can I give thanks for that? I am the one put her there. This is all my fault; her death is all me._

 _Her friends and family stood around her gold casket, she wouldn't want anything less, mournfully sobbing over her loss. Mourning over my mistake._

 _Me, I couldn't bring myself to being there, too much guilt. Instead, I sat at the top of the hill, in sweats, sipping on a thing of scotch, this being a celebration and all, while the necklace of her promise ring, laced itself through my fingers. Instead of her keeping it because she threw it at me, I decided it is best in my hands, not wanting it to rot with her. I deserved to wear my guilt wherever I go._

 _"_ _ **Shouldn't you be down there with them?"**_

 _ **"She's down there."**_

 _ **"I'm sure she doesn't blame you."**_

 _ **"It's her twin. Of course, she blames me."**_

 _ **Silence. She couldn't help but agree.**_

 _ **"Fair. But you can't…"**_

 _ **"What? Blame me? Too late."**_

 _ **"Lyla."**_

 _ **"Selene."**_

 _She turned to look at me, her eyes watery, not for me, for Malakai. I didn't know the Black Queen cried, but here we are._

 _ **"Lyla."**_

"Lyla. Are you going to pay the man or are we gonna stand here and freeze to death?"

The rain stopped, vanishing back to the present. The idea dawned on her; why, when it comes to funerals it always rains, not just rains, downpours?

Could be heaven is mourning for the soul or happy that said soul is in heaven. Who really knew, annoying really, Mali wanted it to be all sunshine and rainbows to celebrate her life, not downpour and downcast her exit.

"Repeat the amount for me again."

"34.75."

Nodding, she handed him the exact amount, while Izabella, nosey as ever, peered over Melissa's shoulders, smirking at the sight of 3 debit cards, and wads of 100s in the major pocket.

"Are you a drug dealer or what?"

"None of your business. Go get our seats, I'll get the snacks."

Not having to be told twice, both girls went to find the theatre they were to sit, while Lyla went to the concession stand, ordering popcorn and a few drinks.

"She always loved movies. The drama queen between the two of us. Wouldn't you say?"

A lump filled her throat, racking her brain for words to say.

"I remember more than you. That's for sure."

"Mm. Maybe." She replied, taking a piece of popcorn from the bucket. "Buttery."

"what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how low you got. I also wanted to let you know, I will always be watching you. Every move you make. Every step you take."

"You'll be watching. So original." Lyla rolled her eyes.

"Joke all you want Creed, but it's true. I will always be watching. So, enjoy your movie." With a wink, she strolled out of the movie theatre heading to her bike.

Watching her gone, her lips and tongue grew dry, not sure what just happened. The last she saw of Skylar was the funeral, and even then, they didn't speak. Not much to think about it, however, as the movie began and the other two waiting patiently for her.

The movie played, as it did, her head lied back, exposing her neck, in a deep sleep. Neither Melissa and Izabella seemed to mind, as they happily watched the movie, chomping on popcorn, resting their heads on her shoulder. The closest they've ever been, not wanting to give that up now.

"where ever you go. Whatever you do, I'll be watching, I'll know."

"I got my eyes on you…"

"I got my eye…"

Without warning, Lyla lifted out of her seat, halfway through the movie, causing Melissa and Izabella to jump their seats, startled.

"come one, don't just sit there, we have to go. Now."

The other two shrugged and sighed, deciding it best to follow.

* * *

 _ **CONFERENCE ROOM**_

 _ **20:42 ETA**_

"Somethin' doesn't feel right." Her dark eyes studied Lance. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something is off, and it began to make her antsy.

Lex, for now, sat in her seat quietly listening to the lies fumbling out of his mouth, Kitty, cleaning his wounds, hanging on every word he spoke, like he was telling a fantasy story. Might as well be.

"How did Rogue do this to you, my boy?" Xavier, who also fell for every word, asked, his eyes still, intrigued with the pretty words.

"I went to tell Rogue about Boston being a trap. I walk into the room and see Lyla beating on Wanda like a bastard father beats on their son. I don't mean it was crazy, then out of nowhere, she goes berserk and begins to hit me."

Rogue, not being able to hear anymore, strolled over to him, turning his head, get a good look of his eyes. "Why were you in Boston?"

"Are you deaf girl? I just said." He snorted with a tight smile.

"Mhm. Tell me again anyway."

Lance swallowed, looking into Rogue's eyes, not once blinking.

"Magneto ordered me to head to Boston…"

"Lie one shugah. Yah doesn't work for Magneto anymore, because of Kitty. Try again."

His lips began to get dry, while trying to explain what happened, over and over.

"How do you even know Lyla's name? Yah didn't stay long enough for yah to know her name. Try again."

His leg bounced up and down while pinching his eyes, trying to think of a better lie to tell, to not let his real intentions shine through. With each scenario, he began to get caught up, taking matters into his own hands, his arm wrapped around Kitty's neck, tight enough to be threatening, but loose enough to give her room to breathe.

Rogue cocked her hip out, unamused or fazed by his antics, "What did ya think to accomplish when comin' here?"

"finish my mission."

"Kill Wanda?"

"yes. One less mutie in the world."

"you are a mutant, my boy." Xavier tried to penetrate his mind while Lance is distracted.

"He isn't. Yah haven't used yah powers."

"I won't kill Wanda if you'll let me go."

"If yah let Kitty go." Rogue retorted. "Yah don't want to hurt Kitty do yah shugah."

He looked down at the bright, gentle eyes of Kitty's orbs, a small tight smile grew on his lips. "Of course not."

"Then let her go and then yah can walk out of here. We won't stop yah. Promise."

In an instant, his grip tightened around Kitty, narrowing his eyes. "No. I will ensure I leave. If she tries anything, I will snap her neck, just with one squeeze."

"okay. Okay." She, Rogue, replied while keeping her hands up, signifying she won't do anything stupid.

Kitty followed her movements, as of late she hadn't trusted the southern belle, but at this moment, she had no choice. The professor wasn't getting in telepathically. This is the best choice of action.

Lance yanked her up the stairs and towards the foyer, keeping his intense eyes on the laughing and joking Lex and Rogue. One wrong move and he would snap Kitty's neck, but they don't seem to believe him, causing him to grip her neck tighter where she can't breathe, until there outside.

Screeching tires, of Lyla's car, could be head, while she shouted, "Kitty. Phase! PHASE!"

Still gripping onto Lance, in a rushed panic, did as she was ordered. Not expecting the odd, engraved, passing through the both and lodging itself in the wall next to the professor.

They all went into action, trying to figure out exactly where the shooter was, so far nothing. Lyla got out of the car, telling Melissa and Izabella to stay, not wanting them to get hurt. A princess and a human would be on the 8 am news, and they would blame the mutants for this outrageous atrocity.

Her head tilted, smelling the cologne of the shooter as the wind blew, though, she didn't have time to yell out his position, when two bullets pierced themselves against her abdomen, and her neck. Like usual, it felt like a pesky bee, but it didn't take her long to fall to the ground, with her hand holding the wound on her neck and her other against her abdomen. Her eyes, slightly hazy, blood spilling up from her throat, running like rivers against her mouth. Damn.

"Lyla!" rogue shouted, beginning to run to her baby sister, all she got in return was a shake of her head and a cocky smile.

The silencer of the sniper rifle kept them in the dark about where the next shot would be from and where. Rogue, more worried about Melissa and Izabella, motioned them to lay flat in the car, out of sight. While Lexi tried to sniff the air, searching the exact nest of the shooter but found nothing thanks to the dense air and wind.

That's when all attention turned to the earth-shattering scream of a motionless Kitty, her eyes, within seconds went from light brown to dark, brain matter mixed with blood splattered over her face, like paint on a canvas. Small droplets of tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lex tried to say something, but nothing threatened to come out. Shock still present with Lance laying face down on the white steps, bleeding out from his head. What next? What could possibly happen next?

"Guys…I'm not healing." Lyla coughed, with some blood following.

She had to ask, didn't she?

"What do we do? Professor?"

He focused on Kitty now, looked to Rogue.

"Rogue, rogue, what do we do now?"

"Wait."

* * *

This one was tough to write. Literally took me two weeks and 45 pages later, here we are. Thank you to untouchablehxingwitch for reading and reviewing. Yeah, this story gets dark. This is another dark chapter. Sorry. Not. Sorry.

To everyone else, thanks for the read, it's highly appreciated. I hope you liked this chap.


	6. Duncan

I am so sorry for this late update. It's been a rough few months, with classes, work, and writers block is a bitch, but I am back, thank you for your patience.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **DUNCAN'S PARTY**

* * *

 **DUNCAN'S MANSION  
DECEMBER 15** **th**

 **2017**

 **19:12 ETA**

 **SOUNDTRACK:**

PSY-TRANCE: Eurythmics-Sweet Dreams

Parties like this, filled with jocks and preps, have never been her thing. Here she is, once again in Duncan's home, sipping on Cîroc in her red cup, a cliché, watching the party happen before her.

This could be the distraction from the mansion she needed. The place is in disarray; arguments left and right, fights, depression, isolation, insomnia, starvation. It began to be too dark, even for her. This party, the distraction she needs, hopefully.

"Here."

"Ah already have one."

"More for me then."

Rogue raised a brow, "You can't get drunk."

"Don't ruin my fun. Remind me why we are here again?"

"To get away from the mess at the mansion."

"Fair." Lex kept her eyes on the party with sigh, downing her drinks. "Do you think she will come?"

"Kitty? Doubtful, she just lost Lance, buried him just a few days ago."

"I meant Wanda."

Just like Kitty, Wanda grew heartbroken over the death of her best friend. Nights on end they'd stay up talking about nothing and everything. The day Wanda chose to leave the boarding house and move into the mansion, she received hate from her twin and the other members, while Lance gave her a bright smile, and a hug, telling her to pursue what she thought is best for her.

Cruelly ripped from the world, Wanda fell in a deep depression, not eating, or drinking, mourning the loss of Lance. Rogue did all she could for her, however, she can only do so much.

"Honestly, Lex, Ah don't know, it took me a lot to get here, Ah can only imagine Wanda."

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, I am going to go dance, I love this song."

Rogue raised a brow once more, looking over Laura, who dressed provocative as ever, the weather not stopping her.

"Since when do yah like house music?'

"Since forever, you best friend, don't pay much attention to it."

With a roll of her eyes, Rogue smirked, "Fine. Just don' do anything stupid."

"Would I be me if I didn't?"

"This is isn't our normal place, if yah do something yah shouldn't, that's fine, just tone it down."

Lex just shrugged her shoulders on her way down to the main dance floor, making Rogue shake her head and walk over to the bar, needing another drink.

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM/DANCE FLOOR**

 **20:35 ETA**

 **JUBILEE/RAY**

When they first moved into the mansion together she would follow him everywhere, flirt with him, giggle at his jokes. Make it obvious she has a crush on him. Pathetic. As time went on, she grew out of her silly crush, realizing Jamie and Ray has a thing for one another. Then, that devastating night took place and all hell broke loose.

Ever since, Ray grew cruel and rude, while Jamie is dark and apologetic, begging for forgiveness. Neither, however, will budge and have an actual conversation, putting her in the middle of it and she's exhausted. Not once has she been the voice of reason until now, it's starting to get her frustrated, always mediating between her two best friends.

They, Ray and Jubilee, sit on the couch, watching people dance, grinding, twerking, kissing, whatever. Among them is Jamie dancing in unison with Cassie, the cute little first-year student that just moved here not too long ago. With each class they have together, the two began to get close and with Ray's face right now, he doesn't like it, odd, but hilarious.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, poking fun of him.

"Of who?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jamie and the pretty new strawberry blonde."

He rolled his eyes, "No, she doesn't know who Jamie is,"

"And who is Jamie, please tell me."

"a vindictive, lying, gay kid."

"Since when do you care about him being gay?"

With a raised brow, blinking, he felt offended by the accusation.

"I don't care about him being gay."

"Then why fucking brings it up?"

One blink. Another blink. Not sure how to handle the words thrown at him, he slumps in his chair, and shrugs. He doesn't realize like the rest, he loves Jamie just as much as Jamie loves him. It's written all over him and his body language, the scowling eyes, the pouting lips and crossed arms. Jealous, and yet he doesn't realize it, or he doesn't want to realize it.

"because he's dancing with a girl."

"Your point? Jamie is bi."

"Doubtful."

Glaring at him, she grabs her snacks and beer, "You are a jackass, you think he isn't bi because you think he still loves you, and god forbid him from liking anyone else other than you."

He blinks shocked some more, while his shoulders slump some more. "Fuck. Kid loves me huh?"

* * *

 **POOL ROOM**

 **19:35 ETA**

 **REMY & JOHN**

Crimson on onyx eyes glowed in the shadows, while following the movements of his ex.

Damn, how long it's been since he laid eye on her. She hasn't changed much, but her body, damn. Same milky skin, yet, she looks stronger, more muscular, happier. She doesn't need him, like he needs her. Damn.

"Are you' gonna continue to be a creepy creep, or are you' gonna get this job done?"

Not once looking away, he shook his head at his partner and friend.

"I haven' seen her in years mon aim, y' have to give me a minute, get my bearings."

"the job comes first mate, then we will be able to see them later and we can handle matters of the heart later."

With a raised brow, his mouth wide open, he leaned against the wall. "Since when y' been wise, if I remember, y' chose drugs over y' fille."

"low blow." His partner replied with a growl, his crystal blue eyes turning a dark navy.

"Désolé." He sighs. "Y' right Mon ami."

On the way out of the pool room to head out of the house, he gently rests a playing card on top of rogue's things, hoping she will get the message and come calling. If not, they're all screwed, they can't afford failure. Not tonight.

* * *

 **LIVING ROOM**

 **21:01 ETA**

 **MELISSA/LYLA**

People lie to her all the time, as if its second nature to them. Her parents and brother included. Lyla is a breath of fresh air from the toxic air of liars, not once has she ever lied to her. Sure, she didn't tell her about a certain thing about school or her personal life that's not considered lying. The point is, she never expected her to lie to her and then Lyla made a liar out of her, seeing her flirting with Ashley, who barely wore anything, showing off her strong and curvaceous body, whore.

Why lie to her now? Is it because of what happened at the mansion all those weeks ago? They haven't talked to each other since that day. Sit at different lunch tables. Even a glance in the hallways, both walk in opposite directions, not wanting to confront what happened during Thanksgiving. At first that was fine with her, until last week where Melissa finally grew a pair and walked up to Lyla.

Briefly, 'Do you want to come to my brother's party next Friday.'

Lyla, not one to be overly talkative, shook her head and smirked. 'I might not. There's too much shit going on at home.'

She left it at that, dried her hands of it and didn't bother her about it again.

Way too make her look like a fool. Lyla straight up lied to her face at school, and she thinks Melissa is not going to say anything, yeah right.

Rolling her shoulders, she stomped over to Lyla and Ashley, getting straight to the point.

"I thought you weren't coming tonight."

Politely excusing herself and removing her attention from Ashely, Lyla turns to look at Melissa, who winces at the dark intensity of her eyes.

"I said I might not come. There was still a possibility. Thanks to Ashely who convinced me, I am here."

"Or is it because you didn't want to come with me because you can't look me in the eye."

That theory, as she said it, went out the window, when Lyla's gaze stayed in unison with hers, not wavering. To add to the heat growing in between her thighs, Lyla flexes as she crosses her arms, which causes her shirt to hug her tight muscles. Dammit. Why does she do this to her? How does she do this to her?

"What gave you that notion?"

Her eyes blaze, trying to hold back the tears, "Ever since the death of Lance and you almost dying, you haven't returned my calls, you haven't looked at me, you haven't even walked by me. It's as if you blame me for you getting hurt."

Lyla opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. No matter what her mind tries to muster, her mouth won't speak the lie. For some reason, lying to Melissa feels heart wrenching, her throat swells, her heart stops, better tell the truth than let the lie slip, it's easier.

"This is when you tell me that I am wrong."

"I can't."

"Oh. My. God! **you** blame me for that?"

Not sure her talking anymore would help her case, Lyla shifts her weight, while rubbing her eyes. This type of conversation is not one to have in front of prying ears.

"This isn't the place to talk about this Mel."

"When is? You aren't the communitive type. You don't just talk to me, you don't talk to your other friends, or your sister. The important people in your life, when is the best time for you?"

"Stop trying to push this relationship Melissa. I could easily get you killed. I almost died trying to protect you. You could have died and then what? Talk to someone else, you will die around me."

"Why? Why are you pushing me away? Is it because You're a mutant? News flash so am I."

Oh. Shit. She regrets saying that right after it comes spilling out of her mouth. How does she have diarrhea mouth around Lyla? What is it about Creed that allows her to spill out her deepest secrets? And how can she stop it? Vulnerability is not her strong suite and yet, with Lyla, it's easy to let it all out.

Lyla, processing the information, blinks a few times, while gripping the wall next to her.

"Wait…you're a mutant. Have you told anyone?"

"my brother, and before you say anything, he's different with me…"

"You think so? Amara told me Duncan tried to kill her and Sam one night, but Evan saved them from him."

She nods and rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know the story, but he knows if he tells my father and mother, he knows they'll try to do everything to 'fix' me, and he's not willing for that to happen."

"My parents are one of the reasons I am what I am."

"And what are you?"

Lyla pauses to think.

"A monster."

* * *

 **RONDEVUE POINTE**

 **22 :00 ETA**

 **ROGUE/GAMBIT/LEX**

Damn him.

After all this time, he decides to reach out to her.

What did he do now? There is no way he wants to talk to her because he misses her. One thing about him as a person, he charms his way in to get what he wants. That's just how manipulative he is. Thieves. If the meeting has anything to do with him in trouble she promises on the Lord above, she will kill him with her bare hands.

If tonight is nothing short of an apology for choosing another girl, for the good of the guild, she will kill him. It doesn't matter how much she loves him, he broke her. He didn't just break her heart when he chose Bella Donna, when he stepped out of their love, no, he broke her. The only boy she's ever loved, and he thinks it's best to break her heart right after the whole Apocalypse situation. Fuck him.

"Not to be rude, but why did you choose me and not Wanda to come along, she has more of a cool head when it comes to these types of meetings."

"Ah don't know."

"I don't believe you." Laura Lex said, eyeing Rogue skeptical.

"Just, just stand there quietly and look intimidating. Yah think yah can handle that?"

Lex, at the party, oddly enough began to get into the groove of the party, kissing, flirting, and gambling, and she felt alive. The mansion doesn't really throw any parties, because of Scott and Jean. Mr. and Mrs. Party poopers. Though, when her best friend needs her, she drops everything and brings along her support, not sure why her support's needed. When it comes to friends, show up and ask questions later.

"You know I can, I just need to know if this guy is dangerous."

"Right now? No, but we will see."

With a deep breath, she stands tall, and rolls her shoulders back, eyes glossing over, void of any type of emotion. Remy is a smart opponent, if he sniffs any ounce of emotion or resemblance of their love from back then, he'll use that to exploit her, to charm and slither his way in, to manipulate her. That's what his pa taught him when he was a mere boy. She'd be damned if she allows him to play that game with her. All she must do is avoid eye contact with his crimson orbs and all will be fun.

'Easier said than done gal.' She said to herself while stepping across from him.

Standing on a hill, overlooking the Bayville, Lex and Rogue look over the towering figure of Remy Etienne LeBeau. He stood stoic as well, but his eyes dances with life, silently overjoyed to see his love.

He spoke first, "No Wanda?"

"No John?" She shot back.

A spark to his cigarette lit up the darkness around him, while he shrugs. "Mm, I didn' bring him, knowin' y' were gonna bring Wanda."

"ah didn' bring Wanda knowin' yah were gonna bring yah boyfriend."

"Juste (fair)." A muffled chuckle escaped, even with his lips clasped shut.

"Why am Ah here Gambit?"

Straight to the point.

"Quel? No Swamp rat, Cajun, Gumbo?"

No response. Hauling the nick names into whatever this is, only complicates things. She can't in any way make this personal. Any sign of weakness, Remy sniffs it out like a hound dog searching for a fox. Not tonight.

She repeats, "Why am Ah here?"

"Sage found y' shooter."

She takes a breath while he takes a step forward to hand her a folder. Seeing the unsettled look on Rogue's face, Laura Lex intercepts and takes the folder. At first, he opened his mouth to reprimand her, but it's not worth it.

"The man y' are interested in is Reverend William Stryker. He's ex Militaire (military), there are many suspicions he was part of Wolverine's lil' experiment, nothin' been provin'. Toute façon (anyway), he now leads a group or cult called the Purifiers. Not much else I can tell y' 'cept he got an anonymous call, from who and why are still unclear."

Each word spoken by Remy, her fists tightened, indenting her palms with her nails from the intensity of anger flowing through out her body. The idea of someone willing to come and cause a disruption at their home, makes her want to be what her mom taught her to be.

Their main priority is to find this William Stryker and kill him, no hesitation.

"why didn' Sage bring this information to me directly?"

Remy just shrugs, as if he doesn't know. "Let me know when y' find trouver le bâtard (find the bastard)."

"yah have too much faith, thinkin' Ah'll willingly go out of my way to talk to yah."

Always the charmer, he winks, kick starting his Harley, "I'll talk t' y' soon mon Cherie." Then he's off, no apology, no how are you, just gets on his bike and rides off. Fuck him.

Laura just watches with a raised brow, not sure what just happened. "Is there something I am missing?"

"Ah'll tell yah on the way back to Duncan's." She huffs, not sure what just happened herself. Walking into this, she didn't want to talk to him, didn' even want to look at him, and now, walking out, she wanted him to apologize so they could go back to what they once were. Best to go back to the party and get drunk, forget this even happened, forget what he makes her feel.

* * *

 **MATTHEWS RESIDENCE**

 **LIVING ROOM**

 **23:33 ETA**

Drunken jock idiots somehow ruins parties. They get rambunctious, loud, and annoying. If she's lucky, touchy. Lie right now, she found herself in a conversation with a drunk Alex Summers and some other jock, who decided to put his arm around her and not let go. Too polite, she stayed glued to the conversation, then Longshot came over. No longer patient, her head ducked from Liam Claire and headed to the balcony, get her thoughts under control. With jocks she must dumb herself down to make sure she isn't too smart for them to not catch up, terrible thing to do, sure, but its worse on her than them.

And of course, at a party, no place goes unturned, or untouched. On her way back to another place of quiet, she saw Sapphire eyes investigate her.

"The party too much for you too?"

"uhm…yeah, just a bit. If you want to be alone…" She began to head back inside, when Wanda stopped her.

"Nah, it's cool, I'm sure this balcony is big enough for the both of us."

Don't be awkward, she, Izabella, reminded herself, leaning on the rail next to Wanda. She idolizes Wanda. Everyone is afraid of something, for her it's being alone, but Wanda, she is an expert at keeping her emotions at bay.

"Idiots, aren't they?" Wanda asked, following the loud sounds down to the pool right under them.

"Huh? Oh yeah, definitely?"

They fell silent for a moment, before Wanda spoke. "My ex, he used to be one of those idiotic drunks."

"what happened?"

"I really don't know. His life wasn't what he wanted it to be and changed. I honestly couldn't tell you."

She can't believe it. Wanda is opening to her. Wanda Fucking Maximoff is up to her, of all people, and she almost ruined it by squealing.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Or dated."

Snorting, Wanda rolls her eyes, "You never asked. John and I are no longer together."

Izabella's eyes lower, "oh…do you mind if I ask you why? You sound like you still love him."

"maybe I do. He chose his life over me."

Blinking, she tilted her head, "I don't follow."

An unsettling smile climbed Wanda's face, while she made her way back inside.

"One day you'll understand, hopefully later instead of sooner. You don't want to know what heartbreak feels like."

She understands now. She realizes that Wanda stays emotionless when it comes to the heart because she's afraid the man she loves so much can easily break it all over again. That's Wanda's fear. Like she said, everyone is afraid of something, it sucks that the person she looks up to isn't as perfect as she thought.

* * *

 **XAVIER'S MANSION**

 **23:52 ETA**

 **KITCHEN**

 **ROGUE/SCOTT**

 **SOUNDTRACK-** _ **LVNDV: MOON LIT DISTRICT**_

The party wasn't the same. Too many people were out of control, overly drunk. It's interesting how none of them can handle their liquor for partying 24/7. Plus, she needed someone competent enough to put settle her anger, to tame the lioness prowling inside of her. Whip her into shape. She would have called Gambit, help her out, but he's the one she's desperately trying to get out of her system, and yet these drunken boys couldn't handle her, even if they were sober.

Therefore, she went home. Instead of those boys helping her forget Remy, they made her body crave him. Getting out of there is better for her and there's a man at home she could easily get into her bed. Jean is gone with storm on a mission to help a rebuild a village close to Storm's heart being as Logan is Canada hunting for Sabretooth, again.

The point is, Scott's in the kitchen sipping on a thing of coffee while looking over the paper, easy.

Sauntering over to the fridge as well as dipping to search for her yogurt, Rogue's mini skirt rose just below her ass, teasing him. Like Scott, his eyes land on her for a split second then plays it off as if nothing happened.

Hook. Set. Match.

"Quiet night?" She asked, hopping on the counter, her skirt raising.

"It was until 20 minutes ago, twins came by seeking sanctuary, friends of Riptides."

Way to ruin the mood. Grumbling, she rests her yogurt next to her, crossing her arms.

"What did they look like?"

Neatly folding the paper, he turned his full attention over to, not sure why she's so interested.

"Hmm…about 5'1 or 5'2. Dark blue eyes, pale skin, black hair. One has a blue ombre, yes I know what that is, and the other has blue/black."

Skylar McCade. That conniving little bitch. No, an ambitious Inner Circle lap dog, always willing to play fetch when they beg her to. Bella Donna, her guild expert and superior, used to tell Rogue that Skylar would bail on her missions, to help her training, to train with the Inner Circle or go on missions for them. It never registered in the girl's mind that she wasn't ready, and the Guild comes first, always, why the Inner Circle had more than one assassin, because of conflicting schedules. Ambitious little lap dog, who has no morals or self-control, also, who has no care for teamwork.

Anger began to raise in the pit of her stomach making her catch her breath and take a moment to respond.

"Where are they?"

"They are in the professor's office, no one in and or out. Why? You know them?"

Hesitation took over for a moment before saying it fuck it, at this point she could care less, "Skylar McCade. 16 years old. Works for the assassin's guild of Seattle. Ah don't trust her."

"Mm, bad blood. You afraid she is gonna replace you of being the bad girl of the mansion?"

Cute.

"Pshh, yeah right, she's worse than me, Ah give her that, but there's no competition."

"You sound jealous, afraid I'm gonna pick her over you."

She snorts in response. "Ewww. Yah can have her, and while yah at it, explain to yah fiancé yah fuckin' a 16-year-old girl."

Hopping off the counter, she sashayed out of the room, not bothering to fix her skirt, teasing him. Hoping he's followed, but he's not courageous enough to do that, so she would end up in her own bed tonight. Unfortunate.

* * *

 **MATTHEWS RESIDENCE**

 **0:21 ETA**

 **BALCONY**

 **LYLA/MELISSA**

"You know, smoking isn't good for you."

"does it make you feel better that I can't get cancer from it?"

Shit. Got her there.

"it stinks." She retorted, trying to make her point.

"Then don't sniff the air."

A smart remark grew at the base of her throat to match Lyla's, however, making a fool of herself a second time tonight isn't the best choice of action. Apologizing is why she's here, simply making a rude remark will end with an argument, going back to start. Rather than saying anything, she leaned against the rail, eyeing the night sky.

"Something bothering you?"

It took her a moment to respond. "Why would something be bothering me?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you came up to me earlier yelling at me and now, you aren't saying anything."

Damn her and her perceptive nature. The fact of the matter is Melissa acted like a jealous girlfriend. The lying stung sure, but the fact that Lyla showed up to the party on Ashley's arm did something to her. They aren't even together, and she acted jealous, for what?

"Yeahhh…not my proudest moment, I am sorry."

"Not a problem, I just didn't expect you to be the jealous type."

A rosy pink caressed her cheeks, while she kept her eyes on the moon. "I surprised myself a bit too."

"Why're you jealous of Ashley?"

"I'm not jealous of her per say."

Lyla, stomping out her cigarette bud, leans against the rail, eyeing Melissa up and down, a smile on her face.

"If you aren't jealous of her, then what're you jealous of?"

"You not coming to the party with me."

Blinking a few times, confused, Lyla tilted her head, "I don't follow."

Seriously?

"I wanted to come to the party **together.** "

It took a moment for her to process what Melissa's trying to say, when she smiled bright. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Are you serious? I've been leaving hints, fighting for your attention and you haven't noticed?"

The laugh of Lyla's caught her off guard. One, she barely laughs. Secondly, her laughing could only mean one thing, Lyla doesn't feel the same way about Melissa like she feels for her. Unfair, but saw it coming. In this game of 50/50, feelings are either returned or stomped on, no in between.

"You didn't have to fight for my attention, you had, have it. If you would have asked me, I would've told you that at first I wasn't interested but as time progressed I started to build feelings."

"wait…wait…what?"

All this time, all this got damn time Lyla Adler-Creed felt the same way and she didn't say anything?! What. The. Actual. Hell. For weeks, no months, she clawed for Lyla's attention and yet it wasn't necessary? Seriously? She couldn't open her mouth about this sooner?

"you liked me all this time and waited for me to say it first?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Before she could reply, Wanda decided to show up, urgently. "hey, we gotta go, its late, and we have guests at the mansion."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Lyla smiled at Melissa. "I like you and we should go on a date. How about I text you later, hmm? We can finish this conversation after dinner?"

Not sure what just happened, she mouthed an okay, "Uhm…yeah I'll be up for a while to help clean up."

"Great. I will talk to you later." Lyla replies enthusiastic with a bright smile.

Watching the two of them walk away, she couldn't believe it even if she wasn't here. Lyla Creed likes her back and she wants to go on a date? What is she gonna wear? Is anything in her closet remotely suitable for her date? Should she call in reinforcements? Oh. My. God. What is she gonna do, there's so much to plan. Where to begin?

Sleep.

Yeah…sleep sounds good.

* * *

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **HALLWAY BY THE OFFICES**

It can't be.

There is no way in hell this is real. It just can't be.

She…she watched them put her 6ft under. She listened to her heart beat fade minute after minute until there wasn't anything left to listen to. She heard the cries. She heard the accident. The point is, this is impossible there is no way in hell that is who's voice she's hearing because she's dead.

Pacing back and forth, her eyes looked to the door knob, contemplating on barging in or wait until the meeting's over. The burning itch of knowledge rolls impatiently over her body, needing to know for herself.

No. she can't be that rude. She can wait. It might not even be who's she thinking of. How could it? They're dead. Yeah, they're dead.

Don't take the bait. Don't do it.

Fuck it.

Slamming the door open, the room fell in an awkward silence, all eyes were on her, but her eyes never left ocean blue eyes, searching for something familiar. Nothing. Who is she? And what kind of sick game is she playing at, what sick game is Riptide and Skylar playing at.

"Who are you?"

"Lyla, since you're here, this is Skylar…"

Cutting him by taking a step closer to the stranger, her head tilted to the side, interested, "Who. Are. You?"

"You want to know who I am? I'm flattered. Honored in fact." The stranger said with a coy smile. "if you insist. I am Malakai Winters."


	7. Old Faces

**CHAPTER 7: OLD FACES**

* * *

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **XAVIER'S OFFICE**

 **DECEMBER 15** **TH** **, 2017**

 **0:32 ETA**

This can't be right. This can't be happening. It's all in the mind, an illusion playing tricks. Insomnia making her hallucinate, that isn't Malakai winters, it can't be. She's dead. Six feet under, there is no way that girl is Mali, it's beyond impossible. Or it's a sick game that Riptide is playing on her. How Skylar could play along is sickening. Why would she allow someone to play this prank with her sister's face?!

"Lyla…Lyla…please calm down." Xavier cooed, trying to calm her nerves and stop her erratic pacing.

Small mumbles sprout from her lips, gripping her head, trying to think, to put together this puzzle. "Think Creed, who would be low enough to pull such a cruel joke?"

Not able to produce an easy answer, the list long, she bashes her head with her palms. It helps her think, get her blood flowing correctly, or it's her way of calling herself stupid for not producing a solid answer.

"Come on think right you damn brain of mine!" She grunted, pounding her palms against her skull.

"What the hell is your problem?" The imposter, Malakai, asked, her head tilted slightly to assess Lyla, or whatever her name is.

Xavier looked to the girl with a soft sigh, "Please, Ms. Winters don't…" His words soon ignored when Lyla wrapped her dominant hand around the girl's neck, squeezing. Skylar jumped into action to respond but Malakai smirked, throwing the professor off guard. Just to be safe, he called down some backup.

"You're an imposter." Lyla spat. In return, Mali giggled, before clawing at the hand around her neck, not being able to breathe.

"Go ahead, kill her. Snap her neck." Riptide, being the devil on the shoulder, ushered Lyla. "Do it! Kill her."

"Mr. Quested, please, stop." Xavier looked nervous, still unsure of what Lyla is capable of.

'Kill her. You know as much as I that's not Malakai Winters. That's not the girl you once knew. DO IT!' Hector shouted from the hallows of her mind, testing her. Seeing if she'll go through with it.

Looking into innocent blue eyes she grew to love, she couldn't go through it, instead, she softened her grip. Before she walked away, her eyes caught onto a rose gold ring, with a pink diamond, holding it steadily in place, wrapped a crown, a princess crown. It matched the one around her neck, except Lyla's diamond is black with a queen crown. How on earth this stranger, this imposter got Malakai's ring, she didn't know, one thing for certain she wasn't going to allow this girl to keep it.

Lyla reached out and snatched it from the girl's neck, not saying a word. Such a small item brings back the love she and the real Malakai shared. Yeah, they were young, they didn't know any better, but it was pure. She fucked up, badly, not once, however, did she not believe in them and their promise, even when Mali died, she still believed they would reunite, continue with their lives.

As she makes her way out, a shockingly rough punch lands her on her backside, looking up at the looming body over her.

"Don't ever touch me again." Malakai snarled, her heeled boot rested on Lyla's throat, drawing blood from the pressure. "and don't ever touch my things again." She took back her necklace, clasping it back around her neck.

She bounced out of the office, waiting patiently for a room assignment, Skylar and Riptide walked close behind her with bright smiles. "Great job kid, you sold that perfectly," Jonas said.

"I guess, but I am Malakai. Does she not get that?"

"It's complicated, you don't remember her, but she certainly remembers you, and this plays into our games smoothly. Onto the next step. She's the one **he** wants."

"Fine, as long as we are getting paid for this gig," Malakai responded, buffing her nails.

"Trust me, you will," Jonas replied. "Now come on, I'm going to be showing you where you'll be staying until they can figure out living arrangements."

"Messing with the X-Men? This should be fun." Skylar gave a sly smile, walking past Rogue, winking.

* * *

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **DECEMBER 16** **TH**

 **SATURDAY**

 **DANGER ROOM**

 **7:35 ETA**

Beating the morning rush, Scott and Logan, to the danger room, she locked herself up for hours. It's the best place in the whole mansion to think, to have time to yourself without having someone constantly popping in and bothering you. Plus, it helps to let out the animosity and aggression flowing through her body, also helping her think.

If she has all this pent-up emotion, then how can she lead a team? That's what Storm's been teaching her lately, as well as breathing techniques to calm the animosity within her.

As of right now, the breathing isn't working, not only did Remy return but her childhood rival. To make matters worse this William Stryker is on her mind, constantly trying to figure out what to do.

Growling, at the thought, Rogue ducks a punch from an F.O.H member, and kicks another into a pile of trash, the force knocking him out.

She's the leader now. A leader. And yet, as a leader she doesn't know how to deal with this Stryker person with a straight mind. Lex wants to torture him. Lyla wants to throw him off the tallest building and watch his blood pool around him. Wanda thinks it's best to send him to a dimension of demons and devils, see if God will save him. Betsy and Longshot are at a loss, not sure what to do. Ariel, the rational thinker wants to send him to prison. The point, leaders are supposed to be decisive, able to think on their toes when the mission goes sideways. And all their ideas, aren't terrible but it's not a plan. They need a plan.

Beyond frustrated at this point, she yelled, ending the simulation. A hot shower might do her good, get her thoughts flowing.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to the danger room? It did nothing to you."

Stopping in her tracks, emerald met clear blue. "What do yah want?"

"To check out this lovely room, have a little fun, I was gonna come earlier, but you ran here like a bat outta hell, so I waited patiently."

"It's all yah's Ah am done for the day." Sidestepping Skylar, she headed towards the showers.

"what? No time to have a conversation with your ex-best friend?"

Rogue pauses in the doorway to the showers, not wanting a fight. "Ah don't have the time for yah and yah games, Ah have real life things to handle, real-life problems, not that yah would understand." Not wanting to linger anymore, she took her leave. Staying any longer would've resulted in a fight, and that's not her main priority, later, but not now. Not when there's too much at stake.

* * *

 **GIRLS DORM**

 **12:00 ETA**

"Come on, you promised we'd go shopping. I have to get Christmas gifts still."

her shopping senses tingling, her head sticks out of the guest room dorm, looking down the hall. "shopping? Did someone mention shopping?"

The girl, not yet knowing her name, turns at the sound of her voice, before looking to the floor, as if her shoes are suddenly interesting. Her cheeks glowing a bright red, surprised anyone could hear her, was she that loud?

"Uh…y-yeah, my sister promised to take me, but she's holed up in her room, probably drunk or hungover."

Smiling, Malakai shrugs her shoulders, "I'll take you and whoever wants to come along. Besides, I need to get a few things."

Watching the girl giddily run down the stairs to share the good news, her smile began to fade. A looming figure step behind her. Goosebumps ran down her body and hairs on the back of her neck, stood.

"I see you are making friends. I knew your bubbly personality would fit for this mission." He whispers against her soft skin, running a hand up her arm.

"And what exactly is this mission? The Black King just told me to come with you and live here until you say." Riptide is her boyfriend as well as her handler. He is the one who gives her the missions. This time, not so much. In her heart and gut, she feels this has to do with that Creed girl.

In return to her question, Riptide laughs and sneers at the same time, if that's even possible, shrugging his shoulders. "Just be you."

Glaring at his back as he saunters down to the kitchen, Malakai lets out a heavy breath, hating everything about him. Though, she wasn't going to allow him to ruin her day. Today she is going to enjoy the company of others and shop. A thought about what he could do and will do can easily ruin her day, but not today. Quickly, without anyone in the hall, she stood tall, fixing her posture, reminding herself of how strong a woman she is.

"Okay, you go to this girl, it's just a bunch of girls your age, wanting to shop. Don't let him ruin your day, smile." To help her coach herself as well as calm down, she rubbed her thumb against the ring on the chain around her neck. She doesn't remember where she got it, but it stuck by her through thick and thin, never leaving anywhere without it.

"You got this girl, they're teens like you." One last breath then she would head down the stairs to meet the others in the garage.

* * *

 **BROTHERHOOD BOARDING HOUSE**

 **12:00 ETA**

"Bloody hell, what happened here? T-this place used to be…"

"…Home."

When Rogue disclosed that Remy's back in town, she made an educated guess John came along. Surprised? No. surprised, however, he shows his face now, at her thinking spot, her home. The mansion is a place she stays. Rogue and Laura Lex are family. The boarding house is home. How dare he step foot on the sacred ground. How dare he turn his back on this place and decides to show up now.

Together they lived here. Every room she stepped in, a smile crossed her lips, a giggle would escape her, warmth would surround her, and pain would engulf her. The bathroom is one of the only places in that house she couldn't step foot in because she'd worry, wonder if John is high or not, and fifty percent of the time, he was. Home. Home, they say, is where the heart is, and John is her whole heart. He made this place her home and he made her want to run away from home. Now he's back.

His pretty accent and words won't help him now. He's done to her, he's got to earn that shit.

"Gambit gave Rogue the folder."

"Oi know."

"There's no reason for you to be here then."

A moment of silence fell upon them when he breathed. "He was my cobber (friend) too."

Lies. Lance and he argued about everything. John doesn't care, and Lance cared too much. John hated his guts, jealous one day she'd fall in his arms; all she wanted is for John to take some control of his life, as always, he didn't care, he checked out, his depression that bad he couldn't see.

If they were friends, where was he? Where was he when they found Toad's body dumped in a ditch? Where was he when Fred died, murdered in front of the boarding house no too long ago? Where was he when she and kitty buried Lance?

Hypocrite can't sit here and tell her they were oh so close when he checked out of the boarding house and everything around him.

"Then, where were you?" She spat.

He opened and closed his mouth, mustering words but not forming a formidable sentence.

"You're tainting this place. You're tainting my home, you should leave."

A hand of his reached out to touch her, instead, he thought it best to leave her be in her time of grief.

"very well, Oi'll leave, if that's what yo' really want."

A silent tear slipped from her control, hearing his footsteps move further and further away from her. If he touched her the walls would crash like that of Jericho. She'd fall into him, crying, not holding anything back, the anger, the fear, the hatred, the pain, let it all go.

He's her home. Just one touch and she'd be his and he hers all over again. It's just not worth going through that roller coaster. Her heart can't take it, even if he is home.

* * *

 **BAYVILLE MALL**

 **12:30 ETA**

Laura Lex at the last minute decided she wanted to go to the mall. Okay, so, Rogue technically pressured her to go be her eyes and ears. Hesitant at first, Lex finally gave in, saying she needed to do some Christmas shopping. The chaos in the mansion halted her from getting out to do anything, Wanda's mental state also stopped her from going out to shop. However, today is a way to kill two birds with one stone.

Lazily looking around the store, her ear perked up. Izabella tried her best to bring up Lyla without a fight brewing. The new girl is well, new, and she didn't want to get into it about past transaction she doesn't quite understand.

"Do you and Lyla have beef?"

Fixing her cropped snow-white sweater, Malakai keeps a soft smile, shrugging. "no, there's no beef between us."

"That's not what I heard." Izabella, unaware of her words, spat.

Instead of taking offense, Malakai smiled and waved it off, "I just moved in last night and there are rumors about me already?"

In respect, she, Izabella, bows her head. "I…I…sorry. I did not mean to offend."

"There's no need for that, trust me, you are fine. We are all teenagers, nosy teenagers. It's bound to happen and plus, I am new an easy target." The rumor and the rudeness of Izabella simply rolled down her back, like water does a wet duck.

"What about you and Rogue." Lex picks up a black sweatshirt, the ugly green and red caused a Cheshire smile to climb on her face. Also, she didn't want the girls to pick up she's listening in on their private conversation.

"what about us?"

"Beef or no beef."

Her attention fully on them, Lex crossed her arms.

"No. beef." Malakai pronounced evenly, giving no room to Lex and her intimidation tactics. She read her file, like everyone else's in the mansion, impressed by the Latina's past, but in no way is she intimidated by who she is now.

"You sure about that?"

"why wouldn't I be?"

A step closer to Malakai, Laura Lex taps her index against her chin in mock thought. "You show up with your twin, no one has heard of you and expect Rogue and Lyla, and neither one is happy when they saw you. I have to know if I have to worry about you and your twin doing something unthink of."

Not once backing down from a fight, Malakai takes a step closer of her own, handing the clothes in her hand over to Izabella.

"You don't know me."

"Exactly, I don't."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one."

"Yeah? You seem to."

Izabella watches them go back and forth, sending insults. With each exchange the insults began to increase and get worse, one calling the other a skanky hoe, while the other is a bitch with no self-control and morals. At this point, she went to find Ariel, who, in this situation, easily settles the tension. How she's able to do that without losing her temper is beyond her.

"come on guys, people are starting to stare and we don't want to bring more attention to ourselves more than we already do."

Sighing in defeat, Lex stepped out of the store and headed to another store. To breathe and text Rogue in what she learned.

-Be careful of Malakai and Skylar…I can't put my nose on it, but somethin is defiantly off. -

* * *

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL**

 **GAZEBO**

 **15:15 ETA**

"What's up with you?"

"I saw my ex-boyfriend today. You?"

"Saw my 'supposedly' dead ex-girlfriend."

Wanda chews on the inside of her cheek, twirling her thumbs. The air around them grew thick, blowing an uncomfortable silence with it. Lyla, the night of thanksgiving all those years ago, blames Wanda for rogue not being there as they grew up. Talking about it now is hard to even do, talking to Lyla in general, is like talking to a stone wall. Void of emotion and a care in the world, redirecting the conversation to someone or thing else, at this point, she admits defeat.

"Are you here hiding out from the kids in the mansion or from Anna-Marie?"

Softly coughing, she clasps her hands together, "Uh…both. Mostly Rogue, she wants to know what happened to me and John. And the mansion is a bit lively than usual…something to do with…what's her name?"

"Malakai."

"yeah."

She looks to Lyla, waiting for her to continue the conversation, instead, she's busy studying the violent waves gracefully roll onto the soft sandy beach.

It took a few minutes when she started up again. "Could be based on that, yeah. I haven't taken notice."

"Hold up in your room?"

"Wouldn't you if John set front in the mansion?"

She's right. Instead of dealing with her relationship with him, instead of sitting down and have a conversation, she'd rather stay in her room and hide.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do."

"I'm at an impasse too. Talk to her or avoid her."

"I don't think you can avoid her."

A defeated sigh, puffing from her chest, escapes her, "You're right, but what do I tell her? 'I broke your heart and then you died, but you're standing right here in front of me, breathing healthily?'"

The sun began to go down. The night air starting to get bitter cold. Her hands dashed to her pockets, hoping they're safe there. Meanwhile, Lyla pushed her beanie lower to cover her ears.

Until now, well last night, Wanda's curiosity got the best of her, curious as to why Lyla isn't the same old kid she met all those years ago in Mississippi. Sure, Mystique and Sabretooth aren't the most ideal parents, being terrorists. Rogue from the day she could fight, stopped coming around the Adler home, wanting to be around the Brotherhood, the Club, and the Guild, while leaving Lyla at home, alone. Yet, she somehow found a way to stay positive, enjoy her youth. Then, when she sees the girl sitting across from her, she doesn't recognize her. Her body language reading to fuck off, her eyes tired of life, barely laughing, smiling, and living.

Curious as to why, she now realizes, it's because of that girl.

"Just talk to her," Wanda reassures.

"I don't know how to do that."

Right away her eyes look to the ground, "Yeah, me neither."

Once more, silence overtook them, this time Wanda listened to the waves against the gentle beach. Her heavy eyelids closing shut.

"John…he…he doesn't get high anymore."

"I've heard that many times before."

"She right Sheila, Oi' don'."

Her eyes shot open, John standing before her, hands shoved in his pockets, while his longer dusty blonde hair swayed out of place, blocking his glassy blue eyes.

The hell? How did he get in here? It doesn't fucking matter, he's not staying. The longer he does, the more her heart pulls at her chest, trying its damnedest to get to match up with his. It wants what her brain doesn't, a restart. How the fuck can her heart want him again when it broke, seeing him seize for the first time.

 _The alarm clock rang, pulsating against my ear. School is imminent, important. She shouldn't have to get up at 5 every morning to shower. If she didn't then Pietro takes up the time and water. Dumb bitch._

 _My feet took a few seconds to rest on the cold, before standing dully to grab my clothes laid out for the day. In doing so, I jump at the loud crack outside, the house shaking some from the violent winds. There should be a law that kids shouldn't have to go to school during the rainy season. It's more dangerous than snow. Shuffling out of my room and towards the bathroom, my fists rub the away the sleep left in my eyes. What comes next, I wasn't prepared for._

 _My lungs squeeze shut, painfully, the rest of my body unsure what to do. I push past it, clearing my throat, "Pietro! Pietro! He's seizing. J-J-John's seizing."_

"What are you doing here John?"

"Rogue invited me."

"Of course, she did."

Lyla took this opportunity to split from this awkward conversation. Poppa said two is a crowd and 3 is an unwelcomed company. She takes that advice easily, heading back inside.

Neither pays no attention to Lyla, both of their eyes locked. "Mind if Oi' sit?"

"Knock yourself out, I'm leaving."

"Wanda, please, hear me out."

Violently shaking her head, she rests her hands against her ears. Pretty words like his will get the cycle going again.

"I've heard it all John. You want to change. You haven't been high for days. You're in rehab, doing better. I've heard all your pretty words and excuses. No more, my heart can't take it anymore."

"But…but…I really have changed." He pleads, Adidas sneakers taking a step towards her. "Wanda…"

"John. Stop. We play this game, this ring around repeatedly. I'm telling you, I can't take another blow to my heart, it can't take it."

John, respecting her wishes, nods his head defeated. Though he understands, he put her through it, he's taken from her. It's only fair he leaves her be and hit the road. Remy is going to be in town for the rest of the month, helping Rogue with taking down William Stryker, so he'll go back to New Orleans on his own.

Once he is out of sight, Wanda lets her salty tears fall uncontrollably down her cheeks. A roar of anguish building in her throat. The waves, having her back, keep her silent to unwanted ears. Damn. Damn him. Damn her. Damn love. Just damn.

* * *

Two chapters within a few weeks, what the hell is going on here? I hope you guys enjoy.


	8. Road to Christmas

**CHAPTER 8:**

 **ROAD TO CHRISTMAS**

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **DECEMBER 21** **ST** **, 2017**

 **LAWN OF THE XAVIER INSTITUTE**

 **13:15 ETA**

After the mutant snowball fight, his students lay in the destroyed lawn huffing, puffing, and laughing. One look at his lawn anger should have overtaken him. Instead, the opposite occurred. This is the most laughter he has seen in the past few weeks since the arrival of the twins, as well as the head of the FOH'S daughter, Melissa Matthews. A duffle bag sat at her feet, while tears stain her eyes. She didn't have to ask; he welcomed her with open arms. Though, quite surprised when she told him that she has powers.

Test after grueling test, Hank confirmed Ms. Matthews indeed carries the x-gene. It just needed time to bloom. They aren't quite sure why it took this long for it to form, but hank holed up in the lab, works tirelessly to figure out a solution to this mystery.

Students are coping with Lyla and Rogue's past being here, but now they are fearful of Melissa Matthews being here thanks to her father, just now recently, coming to power as the FOH's leader of the Bayville faction.

Toxicity doesn't even begin to cover the arguments that are going on in the mansion. It's a beautiful sight to his students getting along.

A smile present, Xavier watches them for a few more moments before wheeling himself towards to the heat of the mansion, needing to refill on some nutmeg. Logan outdid himself by putting more Canadian whiskey in the recipe then required. Then again, after the past few weeks, he couldn't quite complain.

"Professor, hello." Jean slurred from the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of nut mug.

Stopping in his tracks, he turns into the kitchen, looking her over. "I thought you and Scott were already in Boston."

Gracefully flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders, Jean shakes her head, pouting her soft red lips, throwing a chug of meg down her throat.

"Scott wanted to have one last training session with Rogue before we left." Moving to pour herself another cup, she snorts. "They think me naïve."

Ever since the summer, she's skeptical of their relationship and how close they have turned to suddenly. Students say they are just friends, platonic. Even the professor said that same lie to her over and over. The evidence never lies which points to them being much more than platonic friends. Come on! Any room Scott sits in, Rogue's skirts get higher, her jeans tighter, and her busty breasts falter out of her tight tops.

For the longest time, she sat in her bed, watching him, wondering if she is paranoid, it's all in her head. Then it clicked, Rogue is vindictive, How Scott fits her games, she doesn't know, but she will eventually, and they will rue the day.

"Hmm…I see, well I will be fine, I promise you."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Scott standing in the doorway. "Oh look, the infamous Cyclops graced us with his presence, I'll be in the car since we missed our damn flight."

Canisters of nutmeg in both of her hands, Jean stomps towards the garage, leaving Scott utterly confused.

"Word of advice Mr. Summers stop while you are ahead. Jean isn't as oblivious as you and Rogue think she is.'

With those words spoken, he heads towards his room/office to prepare for his flight to Muir Island, tired of seeing his wife through a computer screen.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

 **DECEMBER 22** **ND** **, 2018**

 **BAYVILLE PIER**

 **20:20 ETA**

 **SOUNDTRACK-Scorpions: Still loving you**

Friday and Saturdays are for parties. They welcome all walks of partiers. They don't judge. All are welcome. Friday and Saturdays are fat 'FUs' to the workforce and or school. More so teachers and disrespectful bosses. Mutant's no different. Party nights do not discriminate.

Even though Bayville High still have some prejudices towards mutants, and some of the student body is iffy about them, they are welcome to party. Some mutants more than others, like the ones who play football or cheer, instead of the ones who wear bifocals or wear black all the time.

No offense taken, rap and pop music aren't her cup of tea. She'd rather be among those who carry the same taste in music as her. There, here, at the pier, she enjoys the headbanging as well as people wearing black. As she began to enjoy her night, HE showed up with the Cajun. On top of that, his all-black suit fit nicely, showing off his defined arms and legs.

Quickly averting her eyes to the dance floor where Rogue and Lex are dancing, Wanda takes a sip of her tangy drink, praying to any god that'd listen to not have John come over to her.

The universe hates her.

"Drinkin' alone luv?"

"What's it to you?"

Taking the empty stool next to her, he waves for a drink, his everlasting goofy smile bright on his face. A smirk of her crawls on her lips; glad some things don't change.

"Yo' have friends here, with you, and yet, yo' won' spend no time with 'em, call me curious."

"Very perceptive." She snaps keeping her eyes on her drink. Hopefully, at some point, the other two will lock eyes with her, and see how desperate she needs them to save her from this conversation.

"Oi just know how yo' like dancing."

"Oh joy, you get a gold star."

Slowly sipping his drink, his eyes advert to the bottles of alcohol behind the bartender, head downcast. He thought if Wanda had a few drinks in her, she'd be open to having a conversation. Snappy as usual.

"How many times do Oi have to apologize?"

"You can stop. You broke my heart."

"Then let me sew it boke together."

"You can't sew back together what is already tattered."

Saved by Lex waving her over, Wanda sets her drink down on the bar, heading towards the dance bar.

It hurt her. She wanted to jump in the comfort of his arms, telling him how much she forgave him. All it took was for their eyes to connect to meld together, and she'd risk her wellbeing for her all over again.

"Who's the guy?'

"Don't worry about it." Not seeing Rogue, she looks to Lex, "Where's the third musketeer?"

"Left with some guy. She left you the keys to drive us home."

Nodding, she begins to feel the beat of the song, hitting close to home.

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

 **DECEMBER 23** **RD** **, 2018**

 **1900 COLONIAL BAYVILLE, NY**

 **10:11 ETA**

When the intoxicating scent of coffee and bacon fill her nose, a smile rests across her lips, eyes fluttering open, adjusting to the light. As moments pass, it finally dawns on her; she isn't at the mansion. Memories of last night are coming back to her.

The chilliness of the room sent goosebumps up her bare spine. Saying hell Nah, she burrows her body under the warmth of the covers, mentally scolding herself for not getting over the weather. A year and a half and she still wear layers upon layers of clothes to fight back against the cold. Damn her southern roots for making her weak against the frost.

"Ah, I see y' awake." A smile on his lips, amused.

"At least we know yah ain' blind."

Stealing a peak, she didn't look him over. Instead, her eyes went straight to the tray filled with delicious food he had prepared for her. Lord, how much she missed his cooking. It's not like she can't cook, she can throw down with the best of them. When it comes to Remy, she prefers not to cook because of how well his food tastes.

"What y' got there boy?"

"Dis? Dis would be breakfast for ma fille (my girl)."

"Ah didn't agree to be yah nothin'."

"Then why y' be in Remy's bed?"

Her mouth hung open to voice her opinion, but he's right. Damn him. If this were anyone else, this would mean absolutely nothing. No love. No attachments, just a one-time thing. With Remy, it's different; she never stopped loving him. The void he left her with never filled back up again. Scott nor Sam could repair the hole that is her heart. No one could, except for the man who took a piece of her with him.

For months she wished it wasn't that. She dated Sam and played around with Scott to find someone to fill her heart. Neither of them could do it. Sam hurt her just as much as Remy and Scott's nothing more than a game. Yet, here she lay a twinkle in her eye back, damn him. Damn her for loving him so much.

As he crawled back in bed with her, resting the tray over the both, he grew serious.

"Why y' agree to come home wit' me?"

"Ah was intrigued by what yah had to say for yahself."

"Et? (And)." He asked, digging in.

"Satisfied. If Ah weren't ah wouldn't have slept wit yah."

"Vrai (true). Y' sûre y' amis ain' gonna miss y' ?

Biting into her toast, she shook her head, a coy smile crawling on her lips. Lex understood she needed to have a one on one talk with Rem, doing it at the party wasn't the best idea. What if they got into a shouting match and people slid into their business, no thanks.

"Lex knows Ah went wit' yah and Ah'm sure she relayed the message to Wanda so…"

"Oh. How is Wands?"

"Fine, she ain't sure how to feel about Johnny."

"I don' blame her."

Back in those days, Wanda and John went through it the most. Screaming matches, fights, crying, it was the norm, with Remy and Rogue in the thick of it, doing their best to mediate a situation.

It takes time to bounce back from old wounds, especially old wounds as deep as theirs.

"All this talk about John and Wanda and we supposed to be focusin' on us and our relationship." Setting the tray aside, Rogue grabbed hold of Remy's easing him on top of her =, the coy smile still present.

"Then let us change that. I don' want to disappoint y.'"

He played along. John and Wanda no longer a thought.

* * *

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **GIRLS DORM**

 **12:20 ETA**

 **SOUNDTRACK-DROWNING POOL: Bodies**

Music, loud guitar solos and damaging drums beats, shook her to the core, knocking her out of concentration. Rhythms of the drum overpowered the drum beat blasting through the speakers of her headphones. What's it going take to get some peace?

"That's it." Snatching the earphones out of her ear, as well as throwing her things on the bed, Malakai stormed across the hall, not being able to take the loud music any longer.

Her fist connects with the sturdy door; loud enough for the occupant in the room to hear over her music. Not once did she let up the banging until the door opened, and when it didn't a blush rushed to her cheeks. Her eyes unliterally flick over Lyla's body, Lyla's shirtless body. A ripped, 4-pack shitless LylaLyla has a ripped upper body, arms included.

Eyes roaming further up, she noticed the snake bites. Odd, last time they met, she doesn't recall her having them, she'd remember, right?

"W-What?" She stammered, unclear of what Lyla said.

"What do you want?" Lyla repeated slower for Mali to hear and understand.

Clearing her throat, Malakai straightens her back for the illusion of her being taller than what appears.

"Your music is too loud. Do you mind turning it down some?"

"No."

She, Lyla, shut the door in her face. Not giving in, she continuously slammed her fist against the door, ready to take it off its hinges if needed.

Once the door opened, she went forward, caught off guard.

"You should be considerate of other people you live with. Not all of them are gonna enjoy _**that**_ type of music."

"they'll get over it."

As Lyla went to shut her door once more, Malakai stopped it with her foot.

"What's your deal? I asked nicely."

"Did you?"

"Yes!" She whined.

"Because her majesty asked so nicely, I'll turn it down for her."

"Thank you."

She removed her foot from the door giving an award-winning cheeky smile before making her way back to her room. Right as she began to get comfortable on her bed, the vibration of the bass guitar and the singer's voice pierced her room, piercing her ears.

"Is she fucking serious?" she growls to herself, slamming her things on the bed.

Playing nice isn't sinking in with Lyla, its time to nut up in letting Creed know she isn't going to back down.

Once more, the music lowered while Lyla opened the door, eyes dulled.

"Oh joy. What can I do for her majesty?"

"Turn down your music." She hisses.

"Or what?"

Fists bunched, brows furrowed, Mali takes a step forward, daring Lyla.

"or you'll get a repeat of when we first met, my heel piercing your neck, only this time, I will make it hurt."

A smirked cross Lyla's lips with a hum to match. "I bet you will. If I remember darlin' correctly, you like it rough."

Taken back by the comment, Malakai crossed her arms.

"What are you babbling on about?"

"You. Me. We were together. Tell me you don't remember?"

"N-n-no way." Once again, she stutters out her words in shock. It can't be. She would never, ever sleep with someone like Creed. Right?

Subtle with her touch, Lyla wrapped her gnarled fingers around the rose gold bullet as well as the promise ring that hung delicately around Malakai's neck.

"That's right princess bee. You and I used to be a couple. We went on our first mission together, this bullet around your neck is me saving you from death. Months later I gave you that promise ring."

No. That can't be right. She'd remember meeting someone like that. Right?!

"If that were true then why aren't we together now?"

Smiles fade, Hers, quicker than usual. Then again, it's a rarity she ever smiles. Malakai still has a hold over her. Grips and plays with her heart and emotions like a puppet master. And here she stood allowing every second. How is she reeled in once more?

"I'll turn it down some, have a momentous day."

Unsure of what just happened, Malakai slumped her shoulders. They were arguing and then, nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Articulating her words, Skylar stood behind her twin, arms crossed.

"Trying to get her attention."

"We have to figure out this security first."

"Why? What the hell are we doing here?"

"We are here to knock out the competition. Lyla is a threat to The Black King, and he wants Rogue to suffer at his mercy."

"Why?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions and get back to the security system, Rip needs a plan by the end of the week."

On the other side of the door, she texts Rogue and Wanda a 9-1-1. The plan worked.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN CABIN  
SATURDAY  
20:21**

"What do yah mean we're getting' ambushed?"

"The Black King is using his pawn to push his princess' to rile you and me up."

"Why would he even do that? And why would he do that to yah? Yah hasn't even met the Blac—" Her eyes narrow.

"Yah didn't."

"I did."

Lex, sitting atop the kitchen counter casually, listening to the conversation, couldn't comprehend what the hell is going on.

"Did what?"

"Lyla, why? Ah specifically told yah not to go anywhere near them."

Before Lyla could speak, Lex raised her hand needing to get into this conversation.

"Time the fuck out. Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

All turn to look to Lex. Wanda putting her index on her nose, opting not to tell this story. Not her place, she rarely dabbled in the affairs of the Inner Circle. Too uppity and too political.

Hesitant about talking about her past, this past, Rogue sat on the couch Indian style, draping a weighted blanket around her body. More so for the comfort than the warmth.

The Brotherhood, treacherous as they were, understood a line. The Inner Circle, however, cared for one thing and one thing alone, power. The white faction and the black faction were in constant battle with the outside to obtain power as if they were in a gladiator match.

Do what you must to get what you want, as well as respect earned amongst your peers. Peter, the Black King, always took it one step too far, killing, experimenting and torturing mutants, his people, to get what he wanted, she couldn't be part of that. Suffering is all she understands. She suffered at the mercy of Apocalypse, her mother, Gambit and then Peter. It began to be too much for her to stomach. Rotting in her hotel room, breaking down from all the voices plaguing her, she chose to move into the X-Mansion. She needed to get away.

One thing or sure, Peter Shaw will not take her absence lying on his back.

"He's pissed Ah left." Rogue sighed.

"And no one leaves the Inner Circle. No one leaves Peter Shaw without paying the ultimate price."

Lyla, finishing her sister's thought, rests her head on the chilled glass of the window. Fixated on the elegantly soft snow falling from the heavens onto the clingy grass.

"exactly. He wants me to suffer, what and or why is he after yah?"

"I know too much. I wouldn't take his and Riptide's abuse. That didn't go over well, bruising his ego. He, they took advantage of my brokenness and tried to break me some more. I'd say they succeeded. With Malakai back, consider me on my last leg."

"why would Malakai willingly help her sister hurt you if you guys were a thing?"

"No one who's related to Skylar Winters is innocent."

"You're just mad because she beat you in a fight."

"She caught me by surprise!" Rogue whined.

Smirking, Lyla looked to her sister. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that."

"Focus." Wanda snapped her fingers to get them back to reality.

"Malakai lost her memories. She doesn't remember me, or her true past. It could be from the accident. Or it could be after the accident. They could have ripped her subconsciousness from her and put in false memories."

"And I will ask one last time, why?" Lex, rolling her eyes, began to shift in her chair as they kept going around the main question.

"To break me. Get me off guard. They want me to focus on her not being the same Malakai."

"Are you, focused on her not being the same girl yah knew?"

"Of course, you don't get over that in a day. However, there is a bigger picture, and I am more focused on that right now."

The math isn't right. Even Peter, how many times Wanda met him, doesn't seem that petty. Don't get her wrong he is petty enough to get revenge on people for walking out on him, but there is something else planned, a much bigger scheme than messing with Lyla and Rogue.

Shit!

"The shooter at Thanksgiving. Planned."

"Yes, we know Wands, by the FOH."

"No. no. Listen, Lance doesn't remember his past. Malakai doesn't either. What if they used the same technique not only on Lance but her as well. Somehow, some way, they're connected. The black king is in a partnership with the FOH. Lance was a means to end for them, and they couldn't have their plans leaked before the final product."

"Okay, so we have to figure out what his major goal is and stop it before it happens."

"So, what is the plan then boss?" Lex asked, chomping on some popcorn finding all this fascinating, like a movie.

Silence fell over the room when "Let it happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. He doesn't know that we caught on. If I know anything about you Roguey, you love playing games. Play it to the best of your ability. Slice Riptide's head clean off and send it to him."

A cruel smile grew, while Wanda and Lex gave one to match.

"Ah like it."

"Good."

Life is finished with Lyla and her, it. Whatever happens to her she could care less.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

 **DECEMBER 24** **TH** **, 2017**

 **CHRISTMAS EVE**

 **21:35 ETA**

Occupants, students, left for the holidays gather in the family room where the Christmas tree sat, presenting them all with its magnificent beauty. As her friends and family laugh, joke, and exchange gifts she stood in the far corner, arms crossed, watching it all happen.

For her, the holiday season isn't joyful. Last year she can't bring herself to talk about the horrors, and the year before that, she buried Malakai winters, the same girl, giggling at Jamie's antics. This year is no exception. She nearly died a month ago, and her dead ex and twin are standing here, taunting her to act on her emotions. On top of that, anyone's worst nightmare came to pass, and of course, it happens to her.

"Sulking alone Creed?"

Speak of the devil, Melissa, decked out in her cute lion king ugly Christmas sweater, bounces over, a cup of hot coffee in hand.

"Not anymore. You are here to brood with me."

Snorting, she shook her head, "Yeah, no thank you."

Lyla sipped on her coco, eyes following wherever Malakai walks.

"Should I be worried about your history with her, whatever it may be?"

"No. why?"

"Because you have not moved from your spot all night and you keep staring."

"It's complicated." She sighed.

"Aren't all ex's complicated?"

"Not like this."

"Then, should I watch my back?"

Lyla, smiling, snorts. "Admire her heel collection from afar."

A brow raised Melissa peers to Lyla. "Come again?"

Not answering, Lyla rests her hot cocoa on the bench behind her. A game of pool will keep her mind busy, away from the straining voice of Hector and memories of the past. Melissa stands before her in the now. History is a hurtle she's tired of leaping over to get to her finish line. If the information about the Black King true, then she needs to live in the moment, spend as much time with Melissa as possible. She can't do that with her attention spliced.

"Let's play some pool. Loser buys the other dinner on our date next Thursday?"

A canny smirk crossed her lips taking hold of a pool stick.

"You're on Creed. I'll be sure to pick the most expensive restaurant when I win."

"I doubt you will."

…

 **21:41 ETA**

Rogue embodies badassery, strength, power. Cards dealt against her. Terrorist of a mother, who lied to get what she wants, who pimped out her kid to get power from an ancient mutant. Powers are faulty. From what she understood, Rogue couldn't kiss, hold hands, or make love to the man she loves most. What a curse. Somehow, she pushes on. She puts up a great fight. When knocked down, she's back to her feet before life counts to ten. Anyone would follow Rogue.

Rogue's message and testimony are compelling to the point they can't see the trap. Like mice. Hungry for cheese, mice overlook the trap set for them.

That's how people are with Rogue, they play into the illusionist's hands, blindly following a false leader.

Gagging at the trio, Skylar leans against the snack table. Eventually, they will realize whom Rogue is under all that propaganda.

"What's your problem?"

Nonchalant, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I have too many. You'll have to be more specific."

Laura watched Skylar watch them. Against her friend's wishes, she thought it best to confront the bitch now, not caring about letting the 'plan' happen.

"You've been staring at us for thirty minutes."

"Yeah, so, you've been doing it to me. Should I blush at the amount of attention you've been giving me tonight?"

A playful grin began to form, her eyes taunting Lex.

"Stop staring."

"Or what? You'll spank me?"

Growling, Laura stomped off. Skylar smiled brightly in a victory.

This gig makes her heart flip in excitement, butterflies fluttering around her stomach. The idea of Rogue kicked off her throne brings her joy. That's what the liar gets.

 **21:50 ETA**

"How was it?"

A brow raised, Wanda sips her drink. "How was what?"

"The other night, at the warehouse, Ah saw yah and John talkin' for some time. Ah wanna know how that—"

Lex, stopping Rogue mid-sentence, steps in the conversation.

"She needed a rescue. That guy bothered her. Wouldn't take no for an answer. I stepped in. you're welcome."

Firmly nodding, Wanda smiled over her cup. "what she said."

"No kiss and make up?"

"Why would I?"

The doorbell rang. Her question answered. If that didn't give it away, the sheepish grin on Rogue's face certainly did it.

Ready to make her exit, John stepped in front of her, goofy grin and all. That gray and orange sweater fit loose around his form. The bright orange clashed with the gray. Of course. Just like John to ruin a great outfit by being himself.

"funny how we keep runnin' into each other luv."

"Funny indeed." She spat sarcastically. "Rogue didn't tell me you were coming to this little shindig. Or the fact she and Remy are on talking terms."

"Surprise!" Remy shouted, a smile on his face, while he rests an arm around Rogue's shoulder.

Odd. Then again, Remy and Rogue played on and off since they moved closer to one another. The idea of them getting back together should throw her off, but it didn't.

Looking to Rogue, her eyes narrowed. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

"Ah did." No denying it.

Tensions rising, Laura Lex stepped between them both, smiling to their guests. "Tour?"

Before they were able to say no, she grabbed them by their arms dragging them away from the atomic situation.

Neither paying attention to Lex and the boys, they glared at each other.

"Since when did you forgive Remy?"

"For some time now. Like yah, Ah wasn't ready. If Ah saw him Ah was gonna hurt him."

"Instead, you fucked him."

A wicked grin, in response to Wanda, graced her lips, a blush rising to her cheeks in remembrance of the night before.

"Sure did." She pauses for a moment to catch her bearings, "Ah thou—"

"You thought about yourself, as usual, and thought John and me patched things up."

"If yah would let me finish. Ah was going to say, Ah thought yah and Johnny talked things through."

"Why the fuck would I do that? He hurt me."

"Yeah, Ah know. Ah was there with yah."

Wanda slammed her cup on the table, paying no attention to droplets of alcohol slipping down her hands towards her arm. Her eyes fierce as she glared at Rogue. Teeth grinding against each other.

Of course, Rogue made this about her. What does she know? What do they remember? Was Rogue even there when she sat in the bathroom, fists balled, tears streaming down her face, hysterically crying. She saw what Wanda wanted her to see. So, no, no she wasn't there. She doesn't know.

"I'm turning in."

"Wanda…"

"No. You don't get to make this about yourself. This isn't you and Remy. This isn't some fairytale. This is real life." She hisses, making her way out of the room.

Rogue sighs but lets her go. Space will do some good. It'll allow Wanda to breathe and will enable her to apologize without her temper getting the best of her appropriately.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **, 2017**

 **KITCHEN**

 **12:05 ETA**

"Merry Christmas."

Her voice hoarse from sleep deprivation, Malakai raises a glass of nutmeg and downs it with a quickness. Alone in the dark abyss of the kitchen, the moon her only source of light, she pours herself another shot of Logan's whiskey filled Christmas drink, glad Laura kept the recipe for this occasion and the festivities. The meg is the best she's had, plus whiskey is better than bourbon, no offense to the Ragin' Cajun.

Toasting to herself, with her neck tilted back; she downs another shot. Hopefully, it'll help her forget the insufferable nightmares plaguing her wherever she shuts her eyes. They're like little imps, clawing at her heels, waiting to attack when weak.

They, the dreams, felt more than that, felt tangible, real. The kisses, the hugs, the laughs, the tears, the anger, the pain, all too real for dreams, and yet when she wakes, they vanish. She can't remember them for the life of her, and again, they are memorable enough for her to sit in the kitchen, drinking alone.

"Drinking to remember or forget?"

"People drink to remember?" She snorts.

"Depends on who you ask."

Pushing another down, she turns to Melissa standing against the entrance way.

"Maybe a bit of both, I guess." Malakai shrugs.

"I'm all ears."

"It's complicated."

Melissa, snorting, sits in across from Mali, pouring her a drink.

"More complicated than your father, not being a member, but the leader of the F.O.H as you're a—"

Shaking her head, Malakai heaves, "Okayyyy, I get it. You can stay."

Both silently drank.

Even as they share a bedroom, not much but a hello passed between them, sometimes low enough the other can't hear.

 **"** You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I know it's none of my business, but yeah…"

Looking down in her empty glass, she wipes the dried-up tears from her cheeks.

"Sorry."

"What was your dream or nightmare about?"

"Pardon?"

Speaking clearer, Melissa shrugs, "You were thrashing against your blankets. I am simply curious what your dream was about."

"I don't remember."

"Are you just saying that because Lyla and myself are dating?"

With a shake of her head, Malakai reaches for the pitcher of meg, "Nope, really can't remember…wait," Skeptical; she tilts her head to the side, "why would that have to do with anything?"

"You were calling out Lyla's name. Maybe you don't want to say anything out of respect for me."

"Hunny, you can keep Lyla, she's not my type. When I tell you I don't remember, I don't remember."

Brightly smiling in her direction, she leans back in her chair, studying Malakai.

"When Xavier or Jean come home from their vacations ask them for help. Might not be dreams."

"Are you telling me they're memories."

"I'm not saying anything. I'm saying they would know more than me. I'm not a telepath."

For a moment or two, Malakai racked her brain back when she asked for fake memories, or when someone put them there without asking. Number one on her list, figure out who planted them there. Number two: Find out why.

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas."

Cups clinking in unison, they smile, Melissa dipping her head in response.

"You too. Plus, you now have more than enough time to get me a gift before the others wake up."

"Who says I didn't?"

"Because we met a week ago, literally."

"Fair enough to assume you didn't get me one either."

"I did actually." She said with a crooked smile dramatically sipping her drink.

"Being as Lyla knows you and you her, I asked her what I could get you. Trust me; you will be surprised."

Rolling her shoulders back, Mali raises a brow, "I would have asked the same about you, but we aren't close."

"It's cool. What do you want to know?"

For the rest of the night, they stayed up talking about school, work, family, and sports. In that chunk of time, they lost track, until pitter patter of feet drums throughout the mansion, dawning on them how long they stayed up talking, savoring at the moment.

"Damn we've been up for this long? And you still haven't gotten me a gift? It's cool; you can make up for it when my birthday rolls through. I'll expect something then."

Snorting, Malakai gets up to make coffee for everyone, "If, and only if, your gift for me is as amazing as you claim it to be."

"Trust me. It's perfect."

"Proof is in the pudding."

* * *

 **MUTANT CHRISTMAS**

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **, 2017**

Christmas at Xavier's mansion is as it seems. Boring. Gifts passed out, dinner made, and movies watched. It happens every year. Not this time. Smiles are stuck on faces; gifts are extravagant, Lex getting a car for her birthday, while Remy 'proposes' to Rogue. It's just a promise ring. Nonetheless, she squealed, jumped in his arms and made out with him for a good minute or so.

Wanda and John in passing, smiled, talking without her storming off. Malakai laughing at Lyla's stupid jokes and shoveling her mashed potatoes as if that was the only thing on the plate. Also, if anyone's curious, she did enjoy her Loui Vuitton shoes that Melissa bought. She said she would surprise her and that she did.

As this happened, as the smiles and laughs crowded the mansion, as the love filled the air, Rogue wonders, what's next. After a shitty year and then a happy Christmas, what could go wrong?

* * *

A bit of Christmas fun for everyone. I know it's Thanksgiving (for the US), but I may not update for Christmas, who knows. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me some comments, especially for this holiday season. And if you enjoy this story don't hesitate to read my other, Next Generation.


	9. Death comes in Mysterious Ways

CHAPTER 9

Death Comes in Mysterious Ways

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **JANUARY 1** **ST** **, 2018**

 **XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED**

 **12:01 ETA**

 **FRONT LAWN**

 **SOUNDTRACK: Zack Hemsey-The way**

It happened quickly. As quick as a blink of an eye. One minute, they were up in the air, laughing, kissing, and the next, they were free falling, fear of death etched on her face. Hitting the ground, unable to move thanks to a few broken bones in his body, he watched as the intruders dragged her limp body to a parked truck, ripping off her wings as if they were a simple loose-leaf paper, that easily rips.

He laid there, unable to help as they dragged Jamie by his hair down the front steps, ignoring his thrashing and screams. Michael watched Lyla slaughter five or six men before they shot her directly in the head. Izabella thrown out the front doors, shouting, threatening to kill every one of those men or women that stormed their home as if they're SWAT searching for criminals. Then again, they're mutants; they're the most prominent criminal out there.

"Mike! MIKEY!"

Blinking a few times, Rogue and Scott, standing with arms crossed and brows furrowed, glared at him.

"What happened?"

"They're gone."

"No shit! How?!"

"What Rogue is trying to say is what exactly happened, no detail is too small."

His head resting back on his pillow, a tear escapes while shrugging.

"It happened so fast. Ariel and I were down first; then they round up the rest of them. Lyla fought back but she was taken down protecting Mel, I blacked out after that."

A threatening foot forward, her eyes grew dark, "Who?"

"The FOH, maybe, I don't remember."

"Then we'll start there, Rogue you and your team go and confront Melissa's father. Mine will go and search every FOH warehouse; we need to find our people and quickly before they're out of the state."

Rogue, grabbing Wanda and Lex, wastes no time to get going, when she came face to face with the two culprits.

Unhesitant, her fist contacted Skylar's face.

"What the hell?!"

"That is for setting us up yah good for nothin' snake. We know why yah here and when Ah get my sister back, ah promise yah—"

"You promise what? Are you going to kill me? Go ahead and try, I double dog dare you."

As a child, she took abuse from the right amount of people in her life, including Rogue, no more.

"Come on Roguey, kill me, do it. I want to see you try, take off that glove, put it up to my temple and drain my life force out of me."

A wicked grin spread across her face, while Malakai watched, an evil smile evident.

"Rogue…Anna-Marie, we don't have time for them." Wanda, the voice of reason, steps in between the hostile situation. "We don't have time for this."

"Fine, let's go."

"Bye, bye now." Malakai waved. Meanwhile, Skylar pulls out her phone, desperate to make a phone call.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

 **JANUARY 7** **TH** **, 2018**

 **20:15**

 **UNKNOWN MILITARY BASE**

"Welcome mutants to your new home, hope you love it as much as I will."

The first time they met, when she was just a mere toddler, she studied him and his eyes. They, as well as he, were haunting but hid it behind innocence. Now, all his emotions, anger, suffering, pain, abandonment, are disturbing for the entire world to see. Some may say it's a defense mechanism, like a wounded animal screaming to get back, those people are wrong. He shows how haunted he is thanks to mutants and their abuse.

Smirking, stepping in front of her containment cell, he rests his hands behind his back, honey amber meeting amber.

"I'm sorry about the excessive number of cuffs and chains; you are a danger to the people around you."

She, Lyla, gives him a sideways smile, batting her eyelashes at him, playing innocent. "I promise to behave if you take them off."

"Funny, you killed five of my men, I won't take your word for it."

"But I'm locked up, excessively. If I wasn't you and the rest of your men would all be dead."

Rolling his eyes at the empty threat, he ushered for some mercenaries to detain her, "Lucky us. As I was saying, welcome to the first ever mutant testing camp. You each will have a number, not a name; you don't deserve to have an identity like regular folk, now proceed out of your cells and step on the yellow, any funny business and you will die on the spot, trust me, I don't want that."

"Because, you 'regular' folk, want to watch us suffer."

With an unsettling smile, he leans over her shoulder, "smart, and pretty, my boys will have much fun with you."

A shiver hiking up her spine, Amara steps on the yellow line behind Jamie, who are struggling, moving his bushy hair out of his eyes.

Ariel, unable to entirely walk, weak from her wings ripped off, leaned on a cane they gave her, limping out of the truck.

Mocking the five of them, the sun's rays laughed angrily in their eyes, with each stride towards the front door to the gate. Lyla, trying everything in her power to find out where they are, Graydon grabbed hold her face, their eyes connecting again.

"Keep your eyes forward little sister, or I will have someone else remove them."

Death, in the form of an experimentation lab, came knocking and yet, she has no problem opening the door and letting death take her.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **FEBRUARY 1** **ST** **, 2018**

 **20:13 ETA**

 **HELLFIRE CLUB**

 **SOUNDTRACK:** _ **KRALE-MEMORIES OF THE FORGOTTEN**_

Eyes determined and focused, she stomped down the hall, ignoring the 'I miss you and welcome back' gibberish. She has a job to do.

Coming to a stop in front of the grand gothic black doors, with elegant diamond doorknobs, she took a deep breath then barged past the security guard. Head held high; she ignored the meeting going on, slamming a present down on his cherry wood desk, his gaze, calm as usual, but also calculated.

From what she remembers about Peter Lucas Shaw, he's always calculating. Sometimes it's off-putting, trying to figure him out, the good thing, as she stands before him, fury in her bones, she can prepare for the unexpected, because, he expected her. Not at this divine moment, but he calculated, put people like the twins and riptide in place to get her to come back to him. Did he estimate her begging for him to take her back? Or the idea of her cutting off his head? Does it even matter, she did what he wanted, and now all she can do is play his game of chess?

Their gazes unwavering, the head of security, came running in the room, out of breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shaw. I forgot how fast her pace of walking is. She just bulldozed—"

"It's quite alright Leon; I'll take it from here. Also, you're fired."

"Understandable."

On his way out, Leon hung his head and shut the door behind him. It sucks that he must leave such a job that pays more than most. However, it's only fair; he should've radioed Mr. Shaw, instead, Leon tried to chase down Rogue, which isn't the smartest decision. Last time he decided that she grabbed him by the balls and slammed her head into his nose, breaking it in 3 places.

"Back to you. I wasn't expecting you. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"My sister, where is she?"

"I don't know where or whom you are referring. I have never met your younger sister."

Gripping hold of his tie, she yanked him forward, her nose touching his. "Ah'm not gonna ask yah again Peter, so cut the bullshit."

"You should ask Riptide, I have heard he has an infatuation with Lyla."

Sinfully grinning, she opens the present.

There, lies his head. His decapitated head, while the rest of his face grotesque.

"Yah know, he was the first-person Ah asked, and then he did the unthinkable, he spit on me."

"Noooo." One of the members of the Hellfire Club said. She turned and smiled at him, her icy eyes gleaming with joy and mischief.

"Oh yeah, so Ah got carried away, and yah wanna know what happened next?"

All, sitting on the edge of their seats, shook their heads, unnerved but mutually intrigued.

"Ah asked my friend, Wolverine's clone to do what she does best, and that gal went to town, the room louder than a deer screeching' for its momma."

Her daring gaze turned back to Peter, who laughs at the tale.

My, my, how she's grown since he first met her all those years ago. Then, she was just a happy, and shy little southern girl, and now, she's a sassy badass woman who doesn't lie down and take the abuse the world gives. He'd like to think it's all because of his doing and his training, seeing greatness in her, but if it weren't for Gambit and Mystique hurting and betraying her, the final push wouldn't have produced the woman that stands before him now.

He'd love to have this Rogue, this powerful woman to come back to the Inner Circle, and sure he planned on it, but not this soon. If he asks her now, she would say no. Unless…

Pulling out a piece of paper, he writes as he speaks, "What if we work together? Skylar tells me you left the X-Men last week because they aren't making Lyla and their other students' top priority. Therefore, I propose you come back and work with the Inner Circle to get them back?"

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

An enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Her brows furrow, "fine, but my friends and Ah will make our organization, under the protection of the inner circle. We will work with ya'll. If yah send us to hunt or kill someone, we will keep most of the profit, but ya'll get 10% which is generous. While we do this yah will bring me into inner circle meetin's and Ah yah will keep me informed about what ya'll find about my sister."

"Deal. Now sign."

Ripping the pen from him, her heart heavy, as if signing away her soul to the devil, scribbles her name down, and he after her.

"Deal."

"Keep the head, Ah think it would look good on yah huntin' wall." Giving him a wink, she waved to the men and women in the room, taking her leave.

"Ready mon Cherie?"

"Ah am Cajun." Climbing behind him on his Harley, she put her helmet on.

"Vacation?"

"First, let's tell the others the good news and then yah can see me in my bikini as we sip coconuts on the beach."

"Desole. Whatever y' want ma fille."

* * *

 **LATER**

Sipping an expensive cognac from his chair in his office, he called his partner in crime, hoping all things are going according to plan.

"You have them still?"

"Yeah, we just moved them to a new location, Trask is asking questions."

"Let him, pretty soon it won't even matter, we will have what we want."

Pouring himself another, he sighs deeply, "She'll come for you."

"I'm counting on it; my sister is incredibly determined. Keep her off my trail until I finish?"

Sighing, the Black King shrugs, "I guess. I will give you until August, and then you are on your own."

"That's more than enough time."

"it better, I am spending millions of dollars on this project. It better work."

"It will, and we will get what we want."

"Very well, keep me posted."

Hanging up, he looks out the window; the sun has gone, the sky nothing but black, not a single star in the sky. A contemptuous smile forms, as he rubs his eyes.

"What a day. What a day."

* * *

And this, my friends, is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed the read. I know I said I wasn't going to update again until after Christmas, but I lied.


End file.
